Until the End
by cutie3239
Summary: It's been a year since Kitty's been out hunting, and a lot has changed in that year: she and Dean are married, Skyler went back to school, and Kitty's pregnant! But she's been keeping secrets, and they come out when Sam comes home. DeanxOC STORY 3
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: It's been a year since Kitty's been out hunting, and a lot has changed in that year: she and Dean are married, Skyler went back to school, and Kitty's pregnant! But Kitty's also been keeping secrets in that year, and they come out when Sam comes home._

* * *

><p><strong>ONE YEAR AGO…<strong>

Sam (voice-over): If this thing goes our way, and I… triple lindy into that box… y-you know I'm not coming back. You got to promise not to try to bring me back. You and Kitty go off and get married. Have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life. Promise me, Dean.

_During Sam's voice-over, flashes of Dean and Kitty watching Sam fall into the pit, followed by Kitty sleeping on Dean's shoulder as Dean drives the Impala down a road, a look of despair on his face._

**NOW**

* * *

><p>The blaring alarm caused Kitty to groan and to pull the covers up over her shoulders. Her tousled blonde hair had fallen out of its bun while she had slept, and it now fell across her face. She was still not used to sleeping in the new house that she and Dean had bought only six months before, causing her to be more tired than she should be.<p>

"Are you waking up?" the rough and tired voice next to her asked as Dean wrapped an arm around her, his finger tips brushing her stomach, which has slightly grown more pronounced now that she's four months pregnant.

That came as a real shock for Kitty. Never had she ever thought that she would be a mom, and now she has something growing inside of her. The day she told everyone she was pregnant, she couldn't tell who was more surprised: Dean or Skyler.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Kitty sighed as she rolled over and snuggled her head into Dean's chest. "Unfortunately. Wish that stupid alarm clock of yours didn't go off. Do you have to go to work?"

"Yeah, I do," Dean replied as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her tightly.

Kitty just laid on him for a few moments, and felt the rise and fall of his chest, before she realized that her husband wasn't even trying to get up. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked him as she looked up into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah," he sighed with a soft smile at her. "I'm good." The two held eye contact or a moment longer, before Dean replaced his soft smile with one of mischief and asked, "What if we named the baby Elijah if it's a boy."

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Kitty crawled over top of Dean and out of the bed. She grabbed a silk bathrobe and slipped it on over her tank top and shorts. "If it's a boy, his name isn't going to have any reference to a hobbit."

She made her way down the stairs of the small bi-level house and headed straight for the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. All her doctors that she's seen told her not to drink more than three cups of coffee, but Kitty would rarely drink one to start with. She only took up drinking the hot liquid to keep her mind off of having a beer.

Going to the fridge, Kitty took out a carton of eggs and started to crack them into a bowl. "Another pregnancy craving?" Dean asked as he took the bowl away from Kitty and began to whisk the eggs. "I mean, I've never seen you eat so much scrambled eggs."

"Shut up," she laughed as she poured Dean a cup of coffee and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. "Oh, Ben's going to come over and help me paint the baby's room while you're at work." It was hard for Kitty when they moved into the house, and realized that Lisa and her son, Ben, would be living next door, but they have never been anything but nice to her.

"I thought you decided not to paint it," Dean asked with a glance over his shoulder, giving Kitty a quizzical look before turning his attention back to cooking.

"I changed my mind," Kitty stated back, as she took another sip of her coffee and looked out the back window. "Leave the pregnant lady alone."

"Whatever," Dean sighed as he placed a plate of eggs in front of Kitty and kissed her head. "I'm going out for beers with Sid after work. I'll be back late."

With a nod of her head, Kitty scooped up some eggs into her mouth and sighed heavily. She had just recently finished feeling sick all the time, and every piece of food she came in contact with was now a blessing, because she could actually hold it down.

"Bye!" she called over her shoulder to Dean just before he closed the door, and then she directly went back to eating her breakfast.

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang at 9:30, Kitty looked up from her laptop with a confused expression. She had asked Ben to come over at noon to paint, and she wasn't expecting anyone else to arrive. Luckily for her, she had already chanced into a pair of jeans and a camisole, so when she opened the door, she wouldn't have been standing in her nightclothes.<p>

"Kitty!" she heard Skyler's voice yell from the door, which was on the opposite side of the house. "Open the door!"

Rolling her eyes heavily, Kitty stood up from the couch in the living room and walked down the hall to the front door. "Why are you here?" she asked Skyler as soon as she opened the door.

"Because I've missed you," Skyler replied with a roll of her eyes as she leaned against the doorjamb. "And because someone has been asking me all morning about when Dean was going to work so that _he_ could see you."

Shock ran through Kitty as she stuck her head out the door and looked around the front yard. "Did you bring him here? He can't be here!"

"Yeah, I told him that," Skyler sighed as she walked into Kitty's house and shut the door, "but he left and I have no idea where he went."

"Skyler," Kitty growled, a very serious undertone crossing her face. "If Dean ever finds out that I know where he is, never mind the fat that I've been _seeing_ him-"

A knock at the door caused Kitty to freeze in midsentence. She glared heavily at her half-sister before she opened the door. On the opposite side stood an older man, his once blonde hair almost completely gray now, and his dark eyes still having a young glow. Seeing the older man, Kitty let out a heavy sigh and dragged the man into her house before she slammed the door shut. "What did I say about you coming _here_? What if Dean saw you?"

The older man shook his head and looked down at Kitty before he smiled gently at her. "What, a father can't go and visit his daughter anymore?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I couldn't wait until the 10th for you to all read it, so I've uploaded it now ^_^ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

When Skyler had called Kitty eight months earlier, and told her that she had found their father, Dave Lang, Kitty didn't believe her at first. It took her seeing her father's face for her to believe it, and by that point, she was trying to keep everything and anything supernatural away from Dean. So when her father showed up at her door, talking about all the hunts he had been doing and what he was planning to do, Kitty swore that she would never let Dean find out about what was going on.

"You know you can't be here, Dad," Kitty huffed as she led the unexpected guests into her living room. "What if someone saw you? Or what if something _followed _you here?"

"You can handle anything that walks across your path, Kit," Dave replied back as he plopped down in the chair across from her and picked up the wedding picture of Kitty and Dean standing in the center of train tracks.

Rolling her eyes, Kitty sighed as she rubbed the side of her face. "You know very well that I don't hunt anymore."

"Skyler's been improving," her father continued, completely ignoring Kitty as he looked at the youngest person in the room. "You'd be impressed. Brought down three by herself."

"Dad! I love you, but you really need to leave," Kitty stated, getting tired of the fact that she wasn't being listened to. "I have someone coming over soon, and if someone around here sees you and starts to ask questions to Dean, we're going to have problems."

She could feel the glare her father was giving her before Kitty even looked up at Dave's face. "Fine, sweetheart," he said as she stood and walked over to Kitty. "I'll have Skyler call you later in the week so I don't cause problems in your life."

"Dad-"

"I understand, Kitrina," Dave cut off as he made his way to the front door, Skyler following with a worried expression on her face. "You don't want to see what's five feet in front of you anymore. You've turned into Cassandra, and excuse me for trying to be in your life."

With that, her father was out the door and making his way down the pathway to the awaiting car. With big, soft eyes, Skyler smiled softly at Kitty before she said, "He's just upset that he doesn't get to see you."

"Nope," Kitty replied with a heavy sigh. "He's angry that I'm not hanging on his every word anymore."

* * *

><p>"You're going to paint the room pink?" Ben asked Kitty as they carried the paint and brushes up the stairs to the nursery. "What if the baby's a boy?"<p>

"It's pale pink," Kitty stated as she looked at the can in her hand. "It'll work fine either way." After what had happened between her and her father, it was nice for Kitty to have a slight distraction for at least five minutes. And arguing about paint was a great distraction.

Conversation between her and Ben was light and casual after that as the two painted the walls, music from the radio blasting in the background. There wasn't really anything Kitty wanted to talk about, and what would she talk about with the kid? She didn't know how to interact around them, and it was another thing that terrified Kitty about having the baby. She was nowhere near prepared.

"Have you picked a name for the baby yet?" Ben asked randomly as he worked on his wall behind Kitty.

"Dean keeps giving me names," Kitty explained as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face, smearing paint on her cheek. "Though, they all seem to be a bit out there. Like he gave me Layla, and Brayden, and Lillian, and Eli… I'm wondering if some of these names are serious or not."

"You should think about 'Ben'," Ben replied with a smirk on his voice. "It's a good name."

"It's your name."

"That's why it's so great." Kitty couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. Ben might have been a kid, but Kitty had to even admit that he was mature for his age.

* * *

><p>The two were able to paint the room in two hours, which wouldn't have taken as long if Kitty hadn't stopped painting every five minutes. She never realized how much it sucked to paint, and her arms were sore after only doing one wall.<p>

Sitting alone in the house after Ben had left, Kitty couldn't help but wonder what to do next. It was only seven at night, and she couldn't wait for the day to be over. This was one of the problems that she faced when Dean was at work. She worked as a receptionist at a car dealership, but it was still hard for her to pay attention during the slow parts of the day, and she only worked there three days a week. So Kitty just sat in the livingroom flipping through the channels, stopping for five seconds on some show, and then changed the channel yet again.

"This sucks," Kitty finally sighed as she threw the remote down on the couch and stood, walking the few feet to the back door.

Outside, the warm late-summer breeze pushed Kitty's hair across her face as she stepped out onto the back deck and sat down in a chair. The sun was just starting to set, and a few stars were even able to be seen. That was an aspect of life that she missed the most. It had been a year since Kitty had sat on the hood of her precious Chevelle and stared up at the night sky.

Instead of driving around her beautiful, blue classic car, Kitty now drove a 2010 Toyota Corolla, and every single time she got behind the wheel of the car, she couldn't help but think of her baby, sitting at Bobby's house, the windshield probably still broken and the engine probably still dead.

It was weird for her to think of the many things that she left behind when she left the hunter-life, and she still wasn't used to living a normal life. Kitty still had problems figuring out how the dishwasher worked, and she didn't understand how the people in her community could remain relaxed when even the slightest smell of sulfur crossed the air.

_I'll just have to learn to forget_, Kitty constantly told herself, but ever since she became pregnant, she found it harder and harder for herself to forget what she already knew. She felt as though she had to be ready for anything at all times, and in the end, Kitty's favorite gun, her Baretta, had found its way into the bottom of her backpack she carried with her wherever she went.

"Habits die hard," Kitty sighed as she put her feet up on top of the patio table and watched as the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kitty?" Dean's voice echoed through the house as the front door closed behind him. "You still up?"

Kitty stepped out of the living room and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. "Of course I'm up, idiot," she laughed before she kissed him. "What, did you think I'd be in bed by nine?" As Kitty looked up into her husband's eyes, though, she started to notice that there was something out of place, and the smile that was on her lips dropped. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Dean replied as he shook his head, as though shaking away the memory of a dream. "It's just been a long day." When Kitty narrowed her eyes at him, Dean sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I promise, nothing happened. You go up to bed, okay? I'll meet you there."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty slipped out of Dean's arms and walked up the stairs toward their bedroom, pausing momentarily on the nursery. There was something about it that she couldn't place, and it worried her a bit. _It's probably nothing_, Kitty thought as she closed the door and made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Kitty was standing in the middle of an empty road, wearing skinny jeans, knee-high leather boots, and her leather jacket was pulled tightly across her chest. In her gloved hands, she held a shotgun, and her eyes kept searching the empty fields that surrounded her. <em>

_The only other thing on that road was the Chevelle, shimmering underneath of the moon's light. She couldn't figure out why she was there, or what she was looking for, but she was angry, and Kitty fingered the shotgun with readiness to kill anything._

_From within the empty field, the sudden shriek of a baby crying caused Kitty to jump, and she ran as fast as she could toward the screams. But every time she became sure that she was getting closer to the sounds, the crying would become further away again. And then she heard the gun shot._

* * *

><p>Kitty sat straight up in the bed, beads of sweat dripping down her face as she tried to calm her breathing. <em>It was only a stupid dream<em>, she reasoned with herself as she moved one of her hands to Dean's side of the bed, but her searching hand found nothing. His side of the bed was empty, and looked as though it hadn't even been touched.

With a glance at the clock, the red light screamed 11:28 PM, so Kitty rolled out of the bed, replacing her shorts with a pair of sweats, and pulling on a sweatshirt overtop of her camisole. Walking as quietly as possible, she made her way across the hard-wood floor of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Lights from the living room told Kitty that Dean was still awake, but she couldn't place the muffled noises as the TV talking, or Dean. As she rounded the corner, Dean gave her a puzzled look as he set the laptop back down on the table and shifted the phone he had in his hand. "No, I'll call you tomorrow… You too, man. Bye."

"Who are you talking to?" Kitty asked as she sat down next to Dean, pulling her feet up onto the couch. "At 11:30, nonetheless."

"Sid," Dean replied as he placed a hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze. "I was going to set up a poker game, but that explains why he was asleep when I called. Why are you awake?"

Kitty hardened her gaze, not letting Dean change the subject. "Are you working a job?" she asked as she adjusted herself on the couch.

"What? No," Dean laughed as he leaned into the back of the sofa. "Why would you think that?"

"You need my laptop to set up a poker game?"

Sighing, Dean moved his hand from Kitty's knee to her hand before he ran his fingertips over the top of her hand. "I promise, I'd tell you if I were," he replied before he stood and offered his hand to Kitty. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

"I was already _in_ bed," Kitty replied, but she still took Dean's hand and allowed him to take her back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Are you working today?" Dean asked before he took a sip of coffee the following morning, his eyes following Kitty as she searched through her bag for her car's key.<p>

"I'm just running in to grab some paperwork that I need to work on," Kitty explained as her fingers brushed over the top of her gun before she pulled her keys from her purse. "It'll only take five seconds."

"Do you want me to drive you there?"

With a laugh, Kitty glared at Dean. "I'm still able to drive, thanks. I'm going to savor this time before I can't." She then walked up behind Dean, who was sitting at the kitchen table, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be back within an hour."

Dean twisted underneath of her and kissed Kitty. "Okay, I'll see you later."

As Kitty walked out of the house, she frowned at the car that was in the driveway. A year later, and whenever she walked out of the house, she expected to see her baby. Not some economy car. And she hated it.

"Hey, Kitty," called a voice, and she turned to see Lisa standing at the end of her own driveway. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kitty replied as she fumbled with her keys. For Kitty, it was still awkward talking with Lisa, and she was sure the awkwardness would never go away. "I just have to run to work quickly."

"Okay," Lisa smiled, releasing Kitty from having to be polite for a moment longer. With a roll of her eyes, Kitty slinked behind the wheel of the Corolla and started the ignition.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, a short chapter. :P No one likes those. But I promise, the next one will be better, and I hope to update again really soon. No more midterms for me to worry about, so I wont be neglecting everyone again<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you are all liking what's going on so far. This chapter is the one where the contest winner's, xJenzaFreakx, character comes into the story. The character's name is Sunny, and she is a main character in xJenzaFreakx's own stories, starting with _Her Blood Splattered Past._**

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the car dealership, Kitty was whisked into the busy work atmosphere, and didn't find herself leaving until the sun had already disappeared below the horizon. "Damn," Kitty mumbled to herself as she pulled her cell phone out to call Dean, but found that the battery was completely drained.<p>

When she finally got home, streetlights were on and there were few cars out on the road. And her father and Skyler were standing in the center of the driveway. "Are you two really that crazy?" Kitty hissed as she got out of her car and headed toward the house, "or do you just really enjoy trying to see if you can get Dean to see you?"

"He's not home," Skyler stated as they followed Kitty into the house. "And you really shouldn't be either."

"And why is that?" Kitty sighed as she dropped her bag down on the stairs and made her way to the kitchen.

"You really don't want to know, kiddo," her father replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "Now, go upstairs with Skyler and back a bag. I've got somewhere safe I'm going to take you, and-"

"Kitty!" The sudden clatter of the front door opening and Dean's voice ricocheting through the house caught Kitty fully off guard, and her eyes widened as she saw Dean enter the room. "You're okay. You need to leave-"

That was when Dean noticed Skyler standing behind Kitty, and she smiled at Dean and waved. "Hiya," she smirked as she pushed her hair from her face. "Missed me?"

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked as his eyes traveled to Kitty's father. "And who's he?"

"Um, Dean," Kitty slowly replied as she gripped his arm gently. "You remember my dad…"

"Your… Wait… How… Never mind," Dean sighed as he shook his head. "I don't have time for this right now. Kitty, go upstairs and back a bag, and-"  
>"Sam?" Kitty asked, her voice full of shock as he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and the hallway.<p>

"Hi," Sam smiled slightly in reply.

"Well," Skyler laughed slightly before letting it fall, "today is definitely a day of firsts, isn't it? Both Kitty and Dean get knocked off their feet."

* * *

><p>"How happy do you think he'll be to see us?" Kitty asked as she twisted her engagement ring around her finger. She rarely wore her wedding band lately, mostly because her fingers were swollen and it was uncomfortable, but the single-diamond engagement ring still fit perfectly. "I mean, it's been a year, and it's not like we exactly invited him to the wedding or anything."<p>

"Yeah, he wasn't too thrilled about that," Skyler replied from where she sat in the back seat of Kitty's Corolla. Dean had decided to take her car since more people could fit into it compared to his truck, even though only Skyler had joined them in the car.

Sam had decided to take his own car, which was another think Kitty couldn't understand. The Dodge Charger didn't exactly match what Kitty would have figured Sam would have driven, and after finding out that he was alive for over a year, something even Skyler didn't know, she couldn't figure out why he wouldn't have told Dean.

"See?" Kitty sighed as she rolled her shoulders from where she sat in the front passenger's seat. "And now we're going to show up on Bobby's front porch, me pregnant, and he's going to babysit me again. And just so you know, I'm not thrilled that I'm being left behind. _Again!_"

"Shut up," Dean sighed as he pulled the car into Bobby's driveway. "You know damn well that I wasn't going to let you help find the Djinn. Not with you being pregnant."

"You know," Kitty retorted as she got out of the car, "there are plenty of women – police officers, firefighters, army women – who do their job pregnant. What makes this one any different?"

"I could hear you two idjits fighting before you even got out of the car," Bobby stated from the front porch, causing Kitty to turn on her heals and stare up at the man in the doorway. "And if you're here, then there must be something wrong."

Grabbing her bag from the floor of the car, Kitty walked up to Bobby and smiled. "Yeah, it's called Dean got me pregnant, and now he seems to think that I can't do anything."

"I didn't say that!" he yelled as he followed Kitty up to the door and dropped a bag in the foyer of Bobby's house.

"You weren't kidding about how much they fight, Bobby. Bet it's the girl's fault. We never fought like an old married couple, did we, Dean?" The voice was unfamiliar to Kitty, and when she took a step around Bobby to see where the voice had come from, she came face-to-face with a woman about her age. She had dark brown – almost red – hair, with a chunk of long, blonde side-bangs covering one of her gray eyes.

The woman was approximately Kitty's height, which let her gaze directly into the woman's eyes that were heavy with eyeliner. "Sorry, but who the hell are you to make judgment on me?" Kitty asked, a bit harsher then she usually would have been.

"Sunny Thornhart," she smiled as she extended her hand to Kitty. Kitty just stared at the hand that had an arm-warmer over it, before she glared back up into Sunny's eyes. "Touchy, arent' you?"

"Bite me," Kitty scoffed as she picked up her bag and headed up the stairs, ignoring the fact that Dean had tried to grasp her wrist and keep her downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock," came Skyler's soft voice from outside the bedroom door before she opened it and came into Kitty's room. "We're getting ready to head out."<p>

"Who the hell is she?" Kitty demanded, still pacing the room as she tried to answer that question. "I mean, she seems to know Dean well enough, and she acted like she has control over me, and-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Skyler said as she sat down on the bed, "but is this pregnancy hormones talking?"

"Skyler!" Kitty flopped down on the bed next to Skyler, and placed a hand on her own stomach, her fingers tracing her raised stomach. "God, I hope so. But, seriously, who do you think she is?"

Shaking her head, Skyler laid down on the bed, mimicking Kitty's position. "No clue, but she said that she knew Sam and Dean from about two or three years ago."

"Have you ever worked with her?" Kitty asked, tilting her head slightly to the side so she could look at Skyler.

"Not yet, no," Skyler replied as her own eyes searched Kitty's. Then, with a sigh, Skyler added, "I'll dig up what I can about who she is."


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for being M.I.A. for the past forever. It's been crazy with college stuff, horses, and my job lately. But I would like to thank Kitty for giving me the amazing dreams of being pregnant. They're really great. *Note the sarcasm* It's actually really creepy, and I don't exactly appreciate it. Except for the ones that have Dean in it. Those are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Two hours had gone by before Kitty finally decided to go downstairs. She kept her footsteps light and quiet, hoping to avoid any form of her being detected. Of course, she also forgot that she was in Bobby's house. "Sunny left with Sam, Skyler, and Dean," Bobby called from his study just as Kitty's foot landed on the last step, "so you don't have to walk around like there's glass everywhere."<p>

Sighing, Kitty walked normally into Bobby's study and leaned against the jamb of the door. "Am I really so rusty that you noticed me?"

"No," Bobby replied, not looking up from the piece of paper he had spread across his desk. "I just know every single creak in this old house. Now, do you want to see the Chevelle, or not?"

It hadn't even crossed Kitty's mind since she got there, and at the thought of seeing her baby, Kitty felt lighter than air. "Where is it?"

"Keys are on the kitchen table," Bobby stated, pointing off toward the kitchen. "Car's in the garage, and-" Bobby hadn't even finished talking before Kitty was holding the keys of the Chevelle and the kitchen door was slamming behind her as she ran to the car.

Sure enough, even under the setting sun's dim light, the Chevelle still sparkled from the large garage, no sign of damage anywhere that she could see. "Hello, Beautiful," Kitty whispered with a smile on her face as she ran a hand up the blue hood till she got to the driver's side door. "Mommy missed you most of all. Hope you had a good year off from-"

Something wasn't right about the car, and Kitty could see that even before she opened the front door. The driver's seat of the Chevelle was too close to the steering wheel, and the rearview mirror was titled too far down.

Carefully, as though afraid a bomb could go off at any moment, Kitty sat down and pushed the seat back in the Chevelle before she turned the engine on. Immediately, dance music burst through the speakers of the car; music Kitty would never have listened to. In a calm manner that was almost spooky, Kitty turned the radio off of the Chevelle and stepped out of the car without even turning the engine off, and then promptly shouted, "Bobby!"

* * *

><p>"You <em>let<em> her drive my car?" Kitty hissed to Bobby as she pointed abruptly to the Chevelle. "_My_ car?"

"Sunny offered to fix it," Bobby explained as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. "And I didn't know when the hell you'd be back for it."

"You never called me to tell me it was finished!" Kitty shouted, not ready to believe that a complete stranger had gotten behind the wheel of her car. Taking a deep breath, Kitty leaned against her car and softly said, "It was my mom's car, Bobby. And it was Case's. And you let somebody else fix it. _Change_ it."

Sighing, Bobby replied, "I didn't know it'd be that big of a deal. And Sunny isn't a bad person."

"I don't know that," Kitty snorted, rolling her eyes like she was a mad thirteen-year-old. "And I don't want her in my car, Bobby. Not now, not ever. I don't want her touching a single part of her."

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate your husband," <em>Skyler said as she sighed heavily into the phone. _"Like, I _really_ hate him._"

"And what did he do now?" Kitty asked as she fiddled around under the hood, checking to make sure each and every sparkplug, fuel-line, and bolt was firmly in place.

"_He's making me babysit Lisa and the brat,"_ Skyler replied, and Kitty could imagine the young girl with an angry face marching around. _"Doesn't want them to get hurt."_

"That sounds like Dean," Kitty sighed as she briefly closed her eyes. Over the few months that they had lived beside Lisa and Ben, Kitty had definitely noticed that Dean was protective of them. And at times, Kitty wondered if he still had feelings for Lisa. "What's the situation down there?"

"_Nothing exciting, yet," _Skyler explained, _"but something might happen soon. Sam and Dean just sent the Campbells away, and-"_

"Wait, 'Campbells'? As in, their mom's family?"

"_Yeah,"_ Skyler replied, dragging out the word. _"I did tell you that your dad and I work with them sometimes, right?"_

"No, you didn't," Kitty sighed as she closed the hood and started back toward Bobby's house. "Apparently, there's a lot I don't know." She sat down on the steps of Bobby's house and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Her mind wasn't ready to go inside, but her body was bitching at her to rest. "Okay, so I'm guessing the party is about to start any minute?"

"_Seems so," _Skyler sighed into the phone, causing Kitty to realize how grown-up the young woman was and how alike the two really are. _"Guess I should go and get prepped. Don't want the Djinns coming and letting you hear them kick my ass. Think how embarrassing that'd be for me."_

"It would be," Kitty laughed before she said her 'goodbye' and hung up the phone. _I wish I was there_, Kitty sighed as she stood up and brushed off her jeans. She might have been a slightly larger target area, but she could still fight. It wasn't like she lost an arm or something, and Kitty was still good for a fight. "Maybe later," Kitty sighed as she stifled a yawn, her body reminding her that she hadn't slept well for the past few weeks, and now she needed to rest up while she still could.

* * *

><p><strong>It's apparent that Kitty doesn't like Sunny. But really, she doesn't like anyone when she first meets them: Dean, Skyler. Hopefully, you'll eventually learn as to why she's like that. <strong>

**So what do you think Kitty and Dean's baby will be: a boy or a girl? What do you think they'll name it? I already know, but I want to hear what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because there isn't exactly 42 episodes in a season, and since I also cut the seasons in half, I had to decide to space each episode out a bit so that they lined up with Kitty's pregnancy. Don't worry! At the beginning of each episode that I start, I'll let you know how many weeks Kitty is so that you guys get a basic idea of the timeline. And if you guys still don't get it, I'll post a picture of my handy-dandy calendar that I created, because I don't understand exactly what I did ^_^ Right now, it's still the first episode, and Kitty is still only 4 months pregnant (14 weeks).**

* * *

><p>When Kitty heard the roar of Dean's truck early the following morning, she barely thought twice before she stood up from her place next to Bobby at the kitchen table. With her boots echoing around her and a smug look on her face, it was no surprise that Dean stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her standing at the door. "You're going to punch me because I left you here again, aren't you?" he asked as he approached Kitty cautiously.<p>

"For once," Kitty huffed, an evil grin on her face, "I don't think I will. At least, not yet."

Raising one of his eyebrows, Dean looked down at Kitty and rolled his eyes. "You're crazy, you know that?"

With a soft laugh, Kitty wrapped her arms around Dean and buried her face into his shoulder. "I missed you. Bobby doesn't let me beat him up whenever I want."

"And I missed you!" Skyler said as she came up behind Kitty and wrapped her arms around the older woman, creating an awkward three-person hug. Faking a sniffle, she continued, "I love these kinds of moments where we all just share our feelings!"

"Get off," Kitty said with a roll of her eyes as she released Dean, before prying Skyler off her waist.

As the two half-sisters laughed, Kitty was aware of the fact that Sunny had walked into Bobby's house without saying anything or acknowledging anyone. _Whatever_, Kitty thought to herself as she followed everyone else back into Bobby's house. _I couldn't care more about someone who touched my car._

* * *

><p>"So, you saved the day," Kitty yawned after she finished hearing about what exactly had happened with the Djinns. Two had killed their neighbors' – Sid and his wife – house, and ended up killing them. And while Dean had gone after those two, one had broken into Lisa's house. Luckily, neither Lisa nor Ben was home, and Skyler had quickly taken care of that one. "Does this mean we get to go home now?"<p>

It was the first time Sunny had made a single sound, and she was laughing at Kitty as she hopped off of where she sat on the kitchen counter. "Wow, you really think that Djinns would give up that easily?" Sunny sat down in the chair opposite of Kitty at the table, and stared directly at her, her blonde bangs that covered part of her face emphasizing her serious expression. "They won't give up until you're both dead. None of your precious friends or life there are safe now."

Propping her elbows up on the table, Kitty returned a hard, stern glare at Sunny before she replied, "I think we can handle this. See, Dean and I grew up hunting, and if there's one thing we know how to do, it's keeping people safe."

"How well did that work for your sister, then?" Sunny asked, smugly.

It was like all of the air in Kitty's lungs deflated in that instant. Her eyes never left those of the woman in front of her, even when Sunny's seemed to have faltered a bit. "Think what you like," Kitty said quietly and harshly, "but I lost everything when my sister died, and it's something that won't happen again."

She turned so quickly that the chair fell behind her, and everyone in the kitchen – including Bobby and Dean – were absolutely speechless. And Kitty kept walking through the quietness. Out the front door, past the cars, and down the driveway.

Kitty was halfway down the driveway when her feet stopped working and completely froze. She stared up at the bright blue sky, then down at the silvery-brown gravel beneath her signature boots. Everything in the world seemed to have stopped for that one second.

"Kitty…" Dean's rough, soft voice encircled her being before she felt one of his hands touch her left wrist. "You okay?"

"How-" Kitty started, her voice shaking and causing her to half to take a second breath before restarting. "How could someone say something like that?"

"Sun didn't mean anything by it, Kit," Dean replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist while the other's hand gently brushed up and down her arm. "She just said something stupid."

"Soemthing extremely stupid!" Kitty retorted before she pulled out of Dean's grasp. "And you're taking her side!"

Sighing heavily, Dean replied, "I'm not taking her side, Kitty. Sure, what Sunny said was stupid, but people make stupid mistakes. Hell, how many times have you said something you haven't meant to?" It was true. Kitty did have a way for saying inappropriate things at the worst times, but she always tried to fix them right away. As far as she could see, Sunny wasn't trying to do that at all. "And I can't believe you can't see it!"

"See what?"

"You two are basically exactly the same!" Dean pointed out. "You're both dependable, strong-willed, and even a bit of a bitch. Which is exactly why you two don't see how close you are."

Kitty was going to argue that she was nothing like Sunny, but when Dean pointed out the similarities, she had to admit that they were basically the same. "That doesn't mean she had a right to make that sort of comment, Dean," Kitty retorted, still trying to find something wrong with Sunny.  
>"And I'm not saying that what she said was appropriate," Dean replied as he grabbed Kitty's hand, "but look at you and Skyler. You wanted to throw her off of bridges a few times, and now you're almost inseparable."<p>

"That's different," she countered, looking deeply into Dean's eyes.

It was silent, and the couple just took each other in for a few moments. Then, Dean touched the side of Kitty's face, and asked, "Is it really that different?"

* * *

><p><strong>So will there be hope for Kitty and Sunny being friends? Who knows...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! To me. Lol Yup, today (11/11/11) is my 19****th**** birthday. So, to celebrate, I'm giving you guys a present: A chapter. **

**Update: I know this is belated. I was kidnapped by my friends on my birthday. Better late than never.**

* * *

><p>The new house was cramped and cold, even though it was early October. Michigan was never a place Kitty liked for she loved the sunny southern California coastline. But at least she had her car back. After leaving Bobby's house, Kitty brought the Chevelle back with her, and promptly sold the Corolla.<p>

But even though she had her car back, it didn't lighten Kitty's mood as she stood in the small kitchen in Michigan and overlooked the light flow of traffic that was in front of the house. The house was only one floor, and didn't have nearly as much pacing room as Kitty would have liked.

"Can you put that box down?" Skyler scolded Kitty, who was still holding a rather heavy box. "Seriously, you're in your second trimester, and you still act as though everything is normal."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty let go of the box and let it fall to the floor, which clattered and opened, dropping its contents all over the tile. It was a box of Kitty's knives collection, all sheathed, but seeing them all over the floor, she wanted to throw them at the walls.

Shock washed over Skyler's face as she placed the box that she was holding down on the table before walking over to Kitty to help her pick up the knives. "So I'm guessing things aren't normal?"

"I hate this," Kitty sighed as she flipped a knife around as though she was twisting a pencil. "I hate where we moved, I hate that I'm treated as though I can't do anything, and I _hate_ this house!"

Skyler smiled weakly at Kitty, and then said, "It can't be that bad."

In return, Kitty glared harshly at Skyler, because in her opinion, it was that bad. "Do you know that Dean convinced Lisa to move up her with us?" Kitty asked with a shake of her head. "And he's spent more time over there since we've moved in then with me helping unpack."

"Because he knows you can protect yourself," Skyler replied, trying to add logic to what was happening. "Lisa can't defend herself, or defend her son. He's just being helpful."

"Yeah, well, he's not being here, that's what he's being," Kitty sighed as she stood up and placed the knives on the table. "Watch, he won't even be here in time to go with me to the doctor's."

"I'm here," Dean said as he walked into the room with a small, old box in his hands. "You have little in the way of hope for me, do ya, Kit-Kat? And to think, I got you a present."

Glancing from the box to Dean's face, Kitty raised one eyebrow and looked at her husband as though he was crazy. "You're giving me an old box?"

"It's inside the box," Dean replied as he held out his hand and grabbed Kitty's left one. "Close your eyes."

Doing as she was told, Kitty leaned against the table and felt Dean's hand across her wrist. Then she felt something cool to the touch brush against her skin at the same time as a light jingle was heard. "Okay. Open them." When she did, Kitty saw that she was now wearing a silver bracelet full of different charms; such as the Eye of Horus, a Pentagram, a Cross, a Six-Point Star, a Celtic Knot, and an Ankh, with the final touch of two small, silver bells at the clasp. "It was my mom's," Dean said when he saw the speechless look on Kitty's face. "I know you're against getting tattoos ever since demons tattooed that GPS on you, so I figured the next best thing to protect you was the bracelet."

A smile flashed across Kitty's lips as she through her arms around Dean's neck and held him tightly. "I love it," she replied with a soft laugh. "Thanks."

"Oh, ew!" Skyler complained as she was forced to sit and watch the moment between Kitty and Dena. "Seriously, you two used to be so against this chick-flick crap, and now you guys pretty much live in it!"

* * *

><p>Kitty paced around the exam room and continually cracked her knuckles while Dean sat in a chair in the corner of the room and watched. "Doc said she'd be right back," Dean said half-heartedly for the sixth time in ten minutes since the doctor left the room, sending Kitty into a panic.<p>

"There's something wrong," Kitty stated, ignoring whatever Dean said. "I know it, and they're just trying to find the best way to tell us." _Or maybe they're all some crappy creature and they make us wait in here and then come in and kill us._ At that moment, Kitty thought about grabbing her bag back from Dean, who originally took it away from her because of the gun that was in it. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Dean sighed as he rolled his shoulders and leaned forward in the chiar. "And if you don't sit down, I'll tie you to the chair and leave you here."

Glaring out of the corner of her eye, Kitty hissed, "You wouldn't."

"Remember Nebraska? With the faith healer Sam took me to? Tied you to a chair and left you then. What makes you think I wouldn't do it again?"

She held his gaze for a very long time, before forfeiting and sitting down on the exam table. "I hate you. A lot. And how the hell are you not freaking out right now?"

Rolling his eyes, Dean didn't get a chance to reply, for the doctor had walked back into the room. "Sorry it took so long," the young woman replied as she brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Now, we are a bit worried about how much of an active life you used to have, Mrs. Winchester. You used to do kick-boxing, correct? And you've been hospitalized because of some injuries you've received?"

_No, I used to kick ass_. "Yeah, I did," Kitty replied with a nod. "Why? Has that affected anything?"

"As for right now, no," the doctor replied as she wrote something down in a file. "But later in your pregnancy, you could go into early labor or even have a longer labor."

"There's nothing to worry about at this moment, though, right?" Dean asked as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Kitty should be completely fine?"

The doctor nodded her head and referred back to the paperwork. "I don't see why your wife's pregnancy shouldn't be normal. She can continue to do kick-boxing and other workout regiments. Just watch yourself, Kitty." The doctor smiled and stood up from the chair, holding a folded piece of paper in her hand. "Now, do you want to know what the baby's gender is?"

* * *

><p><strong>So for those who read my news updates on my profile, remember how I said that I'm working on a project? And you know how I referenced back to the episode 'Faith' in Season 1? Well, I'm currently working on a collection of stories from Kitty's past, such as episodes that Kitty would have been in, in the guys past. I don't know when I'll be releasing any of them yet, but I'll keep you all posted.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**One of Dean's favorite holidays is coming up (at least, in my opinion). The day where you get to eat yourself silly over dinner, then eat more. And not get judged. So, have a happy Thanksgiving.**

* * *

><p>"What about Devon?" Dean asked as he pulled the truck into the driveway, parking it right next to the Chevelle. "Or Tyler? Cameron?"<p>

"This kid is going to have a serious identity crisis," Kitty tiredly laughed as she got out of the cab and rolled her shoulders. "Seriously, all those names could be either a boy's or a girl's."

Shrugging, Dean led the way to the house, his keys jingling in his hands as he searched for the house's key. "Well, when you start coming up with names…"

"You don't dream about what your kid's name will be?" Sunny's distinctive voice chimed from behind Kitty. "So is it a boy or a girl?"

Rolling her eyes, Kitty turned to see Sunny leaning against what must have been a car Bobby gave her. "I decided to be civil," Kitty explained as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I haven't agreed to forgive you yet."

Sunny nodded and walked up the lawn to where Kitty and Dean were standing, before she glanced toward the house. "Dean, how about you give Kitty and I a couple seconds, 'kay?" She waited until Dean had closed the front door before she sighed heavily and looked Kitty square in the eyes. "Look, what I said about your sis… I shouldn't have said that. I get what it's like to lose someone."

"You really understand what it's like?" Kitty asked with a smirk, "because I don't think you do."

"I lost my mom when I was fifteen," Sunny said, aggressively, as she pointed to herself. "And my dad faked his death when I was sixteen, leaving me pretty much alone for seven years. So, yeah, I do get what it's like."

Shaking her head, Kitty looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. "No, you don't," she said simply before she walked over to the Chevelle and ran her hand across the hood. "This car is the only thing I have of my mom's. She died when I was two, and I can't even remember what she looks like." She then turned and looked at Sunny, who still stood a few feet away in the center of the front lawn. "And I lost my dad and my brother-in-law the same day Case died _in my arms_. My entire family was gone, and I had to _watch_ my sister die, knowing there was nothing that could be done."

The two were quiet and neither of them was going to make eye-contact with the other. "It's one thing to lose your parents," Kitty continued as she tugged on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "But it's a completely different thing to lose your sister."

"Okay," Sunny said quietly, not moving from where she stood. "Maybe it is different. And I was an ass for judging like that."

With a nod, Kitty walked away from the car and toward the house. "If you want," Kitty sighed as she reached for the doorknob, "you can come in and grab some coffee before you head back to Bobby's."

Sunny had ended up not coming in, but it left Kitty feeling a little less hatred toward the other hunter. They both had a lot of work to do, but the baby steps were helping.

* * *

><p>Shaking a red spraycan, Kitty walked into the foyer that night and lifted the mat that was laid out in front of the door. "So, what, you think about six feet wide is a good size?" Kitty asked as she started to draw a devil's trap on the wood floor. "If we go any bigger, we'd probably have to get a larger mat."<p>

"Should be fine," Dean replied as he placed a layer of salt along the windowsill in the living room. Then she heard him chuckle softly and state, "Who would've thought we'd be like this. 'Sweetheart, can you pass the salt? The french-fries don't have nearly enough, and I have to make sure the window is covered.'"

"Yeah, well," Kitty sighed as she straightened her back and touched-up a few areas of the devil's trap. "That's what happens. French-fries never have enough salt."

She caught the light glare that Dean gave her just before his cell phone started ringing, "Sam? …What's wrong? …Dude. I'm out. I'm staying out. …For what? …And what's so nuts that you gotta threaten a damn drive-by? …Okay, I'll meet you there in a few." With that, Dean was picking up his coat and his keys, then gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back late."

"And where the hell are you going that you're not taking me?" Kitty demand as she followed out the door, crossing her arms over her chest.

Opening the door to the cab of the truck, he looked over the door at Kitty before he shook his head and sat back into the seat. "I'm not too sure myself."

* * *

><p>"A baby?" Kitty demanded as she followed Dean from the bedroom to the kitchen as he packed his old duffle bag with clothes. "Like 'a baby' baby?"<p>

"How many other kinds of babies do you know?" he asked as he pulled out one of Kitty's knives from the box she left on the table. It was a black-handled switchblade with a blade that was serrated at the base, but extremely smooth and sharp from the center to the tip. "I'm borrowing this."

"Whatever," Kitty replied as she waved off the knife, "but seriously, a _baby_? Why would a _thing_ be after some baby?"

"Don't know, but that's what Sam and I are going to try and find out." Dean then looked down at Kitty, and sighed heavily. "Wish you were coming."

"Then let me!"

"No," Dean replied sharply with a slight smile. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you tag along. And besides, I'll be back in no time flat."

With a sharp roll of her eyes, Kitty leaned against a wall. "If you're not back in two days, I'm tracking your ass down, got it?"

Smiling, Dean walked over to Kitty and pulled her to his chest. "Yes, Ma'am," he replied before he lightly grasped her chin and pulled her to his lips. "I'll call you later tonight." With a final kiss, Dean picked up his bag and was out the door before Kitty could make him agree to take her with him on the hunt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took soo long for me to post this! It's literally been almost ready to go for a week, and with finals this week, I've been so busy with studying that I haven't had that much time lately. :( But, now it's up, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dean had been gone for just over a day, and Kitty was enjoying the peace and quiet she was having without him. She planned for the day to have been a quiet afternoon. She planned to sit back and watch the day go by. Kitty<em> wasn't<em> planning, however, to have someone relentlessly banging on her door at noon. "I'm coming!" she screamed at the door from the kitchen as she to the front door.

Fully ready to rip apart a delivery man, Kitty ended up glaring directly at a breathless Skyler, who couldn't stop looking over her shoulder. "I'm in trouble," she said quickly as she barged into Kitty's house and headed straight for the kitchen. "Like I'm-gonna-get-my-ass-kicked trouble."

"And you have to bang on my door?" Kitty asked as she closed the door and followed Skyler into the kitchen, where she was breathlessly leaning against the table, running her hands through her short hair. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

Nodding her head, Skyler quickly explained, "I was on a job following some shape-shifter, and then I lost track of him. I turned a corner and a kid was standing there. So I put him in my car so he'd be safe, and he stole my car, and now I'm sure he was the shifter."

One of Kitty's eyebrows rose and she looked at Skyler as though she had twelve heads. "You _are_ kidding, right?"

"No!" Skyler whined as she laid her face down onto the table and buried her head under her arms. "What the hell am I going to?"

Rolling her eyes, Kitty walked down the hall and slipped on her leather boots. "I'm taking you to talk to my dad," she stated firmly. "You just got everyone into a little bit of trouble."

Groaning, Skyler tried to bury her head deeper into the table, but no matter what she said or did, it wasn't going to stop Kitty from dragging her to whatever hide-out her dad was at. Besides, it gave her something to do.

* * *

><p>"This place is sketchy," Kitty remarked as she pulled down a driveway toward a fenced-in building, which appeared to be more of a shack from the outside. "Seriously, Dad's been hanging out with hunters who live <em>here<em>?"

Night had just settled outside, and with Skyler's directions, the Chevelle was stopped in front of a chain-linked fence as some guy waved to the younger of the two girls. "I know it's not as peachy as Bobby's, but it works for what it serves," Skyler remarked as she waved back to the guy while Kitty drove through the gate.

"And where's your car, Sky?" called the man who opened the gate. "Lose it somewhere?"

"Shut it, Christian," Skyler huffed as she and Kitty got out of the car. "Seriously, you're not that funny?" With a roll of her eyes, Kitty wondered if any hunter was funny, especially after all of the stupid jokes she had heard from Dean. "This is Kitty," Skyler introduced as she leaned against the trunk of the car, waiting for the Kitty to grab her bag from the back of the car. "She's Dave's daughter."

"'Huh," the man remarked as he extended his hand to her. "Heard a lot about you. Like that you're not hunting anymore."

Kitty quickly shook his hand and replied, "Its more 'recreational' than 'career' now," she simply replied as she swung her bag over her shoulder and pulled her leather jacket tighter over her. It was getting harder to zipper the coat closed now, but the coat was going to have to be ripped away from her at the last moment. "So, inside?"

With a nod, Christian led the way inside, and every suspicioun of the place came true to Kitty. A few tables spanned the place, each covered with salt, a huge book case full of books related to hunting sat in the back right next to a gun cage. "This place is _special_," Kitty remarked as she looked around the place. "Bet you had a great decorator."

Stepping out of a doorway, the familiar face of her father and an older man rounded the corner. "What are you doing here, Kit?" her father asked as he squeezed her arm gently. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Kitty replied as she dropped her bag on the floor and kicked it so it slid to the wall. "But Skyler, on the other hand, made a mistake."

She recounted the story to her father, well aware that the other two men were also listening in on the conversation. "So now I'm here, dropping her off."

"At the worst time, too," the older man sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. "This is exactly why Skyler should have brought Gwen with her."

"She's capable at handling this crap by herself," Kitty retorted as she held the older man's gaze, feeling a pull of familiarity. "Besides, who are you to say what Skyler knows and doesn't?"

Smirking, the older man looked at Dave and said, "She's just like you," before he looked back at Kitty. "Name's Samuel. I was the one who sent Skyler on the job."

Kitty shook the man's hand, then crossed them over her chest and looked back to her father. "So what's going to happen now?"

Before anyone had a chance to answer Kitty's question, the door opened and two more people – another man and a woman – walked through the door, leaving the door open. The woman smiled at Kitty and Skyler tightly before she turned to Samuel. "We got more visitors," she said just as there was a bang against the door.

"-if it shifts while I'm holding it, then I'm killing you."

Holding her breath, Kitty braced herself and closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. She didn't even need to turn around to know who the two new guests were, so when Skyler leaned over and whispered, "Now _you're_ in a shit-load of trouble," Kitty just solemnly nodded and tucked her head down.

"Skyler?" she heard Dean ask. "What are you- Wait, _Kitty_?"

Slowly, Kitty turned around, ready to recite a list of excuses for why she went behind his back and was out on a job. Until she saw the small baby in Dean's arms. She looked from the infant to Dean's face, then pointed and said, "They're not puppies, and you can't have two."


	10. Chapter 10

**WHOOOO! Finals are over, and I don't go back till January 17th! To celebrate, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You two know each other?" Kitty heard Samuel ask from behind as she and Dean locked eyes, neither of them knowing exactly what to say.<p>

Kitty held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers. "Married," she simply said as she continued to stare forward. "So how is this big, ol' happy family connected?"

"Samuel is our grandfather, and Christina, Gwen, and Mark are our cousins," Sam replied from where he stood beside Dean, completely just blurting out the information and not soothing it over.

Kitty ran her hands over her face and pushed against her temples. "Okay, now my head is really starting to hurt," she murmured to no-one in particular. "I think it's time we stop ignoring the elephant in the room and talk about the family crap that's been going on."

Nodding in agreement, Dean looked around the room and asked, "Can Kitty and I get like five minutes?"

Sam agreed, and whisked Samuel, Skyler, and Dave out of the room, talking to them in hushed voices as he went. With them out of the room, Kitty looked at the other three Campbells, and asked, "Aren't you three leaving?"

"Nope," Christian replied, smugly. "Not going anywhere."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty looked at Dean and sighed. "Okay, so I'll start since my dad kinda showed up first."

"Yeah, that might be helpful," Dean responded as he shifted the baby in his arms. "When did you find out about him?"

"About five months ago," she answered as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at her feet. "It was right after we bought the house. Skyler showed up at the door with him. I thought it would be a good idea to not tell you about it, since the drama was still fresh and everything."

Dean looked up and narrowed his eyes at Kitty. "Weren't you the one who said 'I want to marry all of you?'" Dean asked, refearing back to when Kitty confronted Dean after he left to say yes to Michael. "That now includes telling me everything. Don't exclude crap anymore, Kitty. No more secrets, got it?"

_No more secrets, my ass_, Kitty thought to herself, nodding her head. "I promise I won't keep anything from you. Want to tell me what's going on with your family now?"

"Want to hold the baby?"

"Could it shift while I'm holding it?"

With a smirk, Dean said, "That's a possibility."

"Then no," Kitty answered with a laugh. "Now, stop stalling. Why's Sam back?"

Dean told Kitty that Sam woke up in the field one night, and he had no idea what pulled him out, or why. That Sam had also been back for a year also startled Kitty, but she didn't interrupt Dean as he continued. "Whatever pulled Sam up must have pulled Samuel down, at least that's the running theory. No leads, no nothing."

"There's always _something._ There's always something," Kitty said in a hushed voice so that the other hunters wouldn't hear. "Have you spoken to Castiel?"

Dean shook his head as Gwen approached and looked down at the baby. "Well," she cooed to the infant in Dean's arms, "aren't you just the best disguise a monster ever wore?" From the look that Dean gave her, Gwen took a step away and started to pace the room. "I'm kidding, Dean. Relax."

Looking down at the baby, Kitty laughed and said, "The only way it'd be cuter is if it were ours."

At that moment, the very silent Mark approached and stared mutely at Dean. "What, you got something to say?" Dean asked. "No? Alright, well you stand there and _think_ at me."

Stifling a laugh, Kitty hissed, "You're such a dick!"

Dean simply nodded his head as they watched Samuel, Dave, Sam, and Skyler all walk back in the room, the youngest casting her gaze downward and avoiding eye-contact with anyone. "Dean," Samuel said as he motioned for him to step forward with his hand, "let me see the little guy."

She didn't even need to look over to tell that her husband's shoulders stiffened next to Kitty, before he answered calmly, "That's alright. I got him."

With a questioning gaze, Samuel asked, "What do you think I'm going to do?"

"You really don't want me to answer that question," Dean stated as he shifted himself, somehow still ending to put himself in front of Kitty. _Seriously?_ she wondered as she softly shifted to directly next to Dean, not playing the 'damsel-in-distress' card.

"Well, I'm curious," Christian said, walking over so that he stood in front of Dean and Kitty. "Who exactly do you think we are?"

"A dick who won't get out of our space?" Kitty answered, her voice low as she glared at the man.

Sam, being the happy medium, spoke up at that moment, saying, "Let's not get worked up." Then Sam stepped forward and held his arms out to Dean. "Here, Dean, it's fine. Let me take him."

As soon as the small bundle was passed over to Sam, though, he passed the baby on to Samuel. "Hey there," he cooed down to the baby. "You're a big fella, aren't ya?" With soft eyes, the old man looked up at Sam and Dean, and said, "I haven't held one of these in a long time. Your mom was the tiniest, and bald as a cue ball. Kitty, your dad says you and Dean are expecting a baby. You guys will enjoy every second of that. Bet your kid will be just like Mary was."

"Alright," Dean interrupted as Samuel started to talk about his own unborn child, "so what the hell are we going to with him?"

"Raise him," Samuel replied as his gaze shifted back down to the child.

Shaking her head, Kitty rubbed her forehead and stated, "I must have heard you wrong, because no one would be smart enough to raise a _shapeshifter_ in this environment."

"Kitty's right," Dean said, backing her up. "What are we going to do- study him? Poke at him?"

With a smirk, Christian inputted, "Your mind goes straight to torture, Dean. Don't assume that for everyone." From the subtly shocked look on Dean's face, Christian took that as his cue to continue, "Sorry, I heard about what you majored in down in the Pit."

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Dean asked as Kitty stretched her arm down her side, her hand ready to reach around and grab her gun from the back of her waistline.

"You're starting to become a pain in my ass."

Glaring, Kitty asked, "Want me to show you what pain really is?" as she slid her hand closer to her gun, her fingers just inches from brushing it.

"Kitty," Sam said, trying to soothe things over. "Christian, take it easy, man. He's my brother."

"Are we all done bristling up here, or what?" Samuel asked, his thick exterior coming back. "Nobody's doing anything to him, Dean. When he's old enough, we throw it to him. He wants to volunteer to help out, that's fine."

"Could be great," Mark said out of the blue, startling Kitty, who was starting to wonder if he was deaf or incapable of being any form of social. Or argumentative. "Think of the kind of hunter he'll grow up to be?"

"Mark's right," Dave agreed, shocking Kitty on what side her father chose. "Won't have to worry about getting recognized all the time, and he could get us closer to so many more people."

"Are you serious?" Kitty exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air. "You can't raise it up like that!" Shaking her head, she held her arms out to the baby, suddenly wanting to protect the child. "Give me the baby."

"No," Samuel said as he took a step back. "Why can't either of you give me an inch of trust?"

"I don't trust _anyone_," Kitty simply answered, not backing down from where she stood.

"And maybe," Dean continued for Kitty, "because you two are suddenly back from the dead, and we seem to be the only ones who want to know how the hell that happened!"

Sam looked at his brother with a hard expression, something she's never seen him wear. "You're not the only ones who want to know."

"There's just a little too much mystery with this family for me to get comfy," Dean replied to his brother, his gaze locked with Sam's.

"Then don't," Samuel stated as he walked past Kitty. "But don't put it on us. All we're trying to do is invite you in. Christian, you and Arleen, still no luck on the baby front?"

"Not yet, no."

"But you want one?"

Side-glancing at Kitty and Dean, Christian smiled and replied, "Yeah, we do."

"Wait a minute," Kitty interrupted as she tried to walk forward, even though Dean had grabbed her tightly on the wrist and was keeping her next to him. "What makes you think _he_ is more prepared for a baby than _us_? I mean, I'm fucking pregnant!"

"Go to hell, Kitty," Christian smirked as he cradled the baby, and in that moment, Kitty reached down into her boot and pulled out her knife, ready to throw it at the man.

"He's gonna pay for that," Kitty hissed under her breath as her arm arched to throw the knife, but was interrupted by the sudden barking of dogs from directly outside.

"Check the doors," Samuel instructed as he took the baby and handed him to Dean. "Downstairs, panic room. He'll be safe there."

"Kitty has to go somewhere else," Dean demanded, not moving a single inch. "She can't be anywhere this shifter is."

Samuel stared at him for a moment, before he nodded his head and turned his gaze to Skyler. "You two lock yourselves in my office."

Kitty grasped the fabric of Dean's sleeve and stared at him. "You're throwing me out of the action again," she stated, more worried now than angry. "Be careful, alright?"

In reply, Dean leaned forward and kissed Kitty heavily on the lips. "Don't come out of the office until _I _come and get you, okay?"

With a simple nod, the two raced off in separate directions. Kitty pulled her gun out and turned the safety off. _Time to get back in the game_.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, poorly written. It went better in my head, but I guess I just had too many characters shoved into one scene. Anyway, I hope to update again tomorrow, so keep looking for that wonderful message in your inbox.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Is that all you know how to do?" Skyler asked from where she sat atop of Samuel's desk. "I mean, whenever you're worried, you pace like a crazy person."

Kitty glared harshly back at Skyler, stating, "I'm not pacing!" before realizing that, in fact, she was pacing across the room. And she had been pacing since the two girls locked themselves in the office. "It's been fifteen minutes. They should have killed the damn thing by now."

"Maybe it got a little dicey?" Skyler asked, which caused Kitty to start a whole new set of pacing. "Okay, maybe _nothing_ happened, but the place is a mess and they're trying to make it look nice first."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty stated, "You're not helping."

The banging on the locked door caused both the girls to startle, and they both rose their guns to take aim at the door. _"Kitty, it's me. Open up."_ The voice was distinctively Dean's, but who the hell knew if it was actually _Dean_.

"Prove it!" Kitty replied back to the door, her gun still in her hand but her trigger-finger was more relaxed.

"_What about 'Rory' as a name for the baby? Or maybe-"_

"Proof enough!" Kitty stated as she placed her gun back into the waistline of her jeans. "Seriously," she mumbled as she unlocked the door, "I'm starting to get sick of this whole name-game."

It took only the time for Kitty to open the door to see the disgruntled look upon Dean's face and the visible bruising around his neck to tell the full story. Not saying a word, Kitty took Dean's hand and dragged him down the hall, figuring that saying something would be insult to injury. And with the tension of facing the Campbell's again rising, Kitty figured it would be best to put her focus on kicking Christian's ass.

Stepping into the room, Kitty noticed that the very silent Mark was missing. _I'll throw him in his place later, _Kitty told herself. "What the hell was that thing?" Dean, who didn't think about being respectful of the lost, demanded to Samuel and Sam.

"We think it may have been an Alpha," Samuel replied as if it were common knowledge.

Rolling her eyes, Kitty asked, "Yeah, we don't all know what an 'alpha' is, so do you want to give us the million-dollar hint?"

"All monsters come from somewhere," Samuel explained as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And we think that, that shapeshifter was the king shapeshifter. The first one who spawned all the others – there's tons of lore about it."

"I've never heard of it," Kitty mumbled under her breath as she looked down at the ground. It was something Kitty took pride in: knowing more than someone else. At that moment, she wasn't too thrilled with the fact that someone knew more than her.

"That's why it was so strong," Sam commented, who looked pretty banged up himself, "and why nothing we had stopped it."

"And he said that he could find the baby anywhere," Samuel added. "That he could _feel _it, like there's a connection. That's in the lore, too."

"What the hell does it want with babies, anyway?" Dean asked, becoming agitated.

"A softball team?" Samuel guessed half-assed. "Not a clue."

"Then how do we kill it?" Kitty demanded, ready for some answers and enough with the stupid remarks. She already had to deal with them from Dean, and Kitty wasn't going to take them from anyone else.

Staring directly at Kitty, Samuel replied, "I don't know if we can."

Laughing, Kitty shouted, "That's fucking great, then!" before storming out of the building. She was getting sick and tired with never getting any answers, and the cold early morning breeze was exactly what she needed to clear her mind.

Leaning against the Chevelle, Kitty stared up at the sky that was slowly approaching dawn. It was the only thing that was certain anymore; the sun always rose in the morning, and it always set in the evening. That never changed, and it seemed to be the only thing that hadn't changed in Kitty's life.

"You want to tell me what happened in there?" her father demanded as he walked out of the compound's main building and headed toward Kitty. "Or are you just going to continue to act like a child for the rest of your life."

Kitty stared at Dave with disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked as she straightened her position and closed the distance between her and her father. "You're really going to judge me like that?"

"I'm not judging you-"

"Sure as hell seems like it," Kitty cut off. "I mean, not once did you ask me about my life after Case died. How I dealt with you disappearing, or how I took care of everything on my own. So if I act a certain way, you may want to think about the fact that you missed two years of my life." With a final glare, Kitty left her father standing there – speechless – and walked aimlessly away.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's midnight, and I was planning on going to bed early tonight. Guess that didn't happen. Figured I might as well do some good and write a short chapter.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year, everyone! Hope you all had a great holiday, but it's time to get back to the crazy thing we call 'life.' But, better yet, Supernatural will be returning soon!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Dean had walked out of the compound and decided to take Kitty home in the Chevelle, instead of her driving home by herself. She decided to keep the confrontation she had with her father to herself, not wanting to put the extra stress on Dean.<p>

Kitty thought she was being helpful, but she didn't know the massive amount of stress that was already on Dean's shoulders. "I don't know if what I'm doing is safe anymore," Dean suddenly said as they reached the highway. "I mean, staying at home and watching out after you."

"You don't need to babysit me," Kitty said, reflexively, as she turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm freaking out all the time. If something isn't right, I'm not listening to you on how to fix it," Dean explained as he grasped the steering wheel harder. "I'm acting like my dad, and it's scaring the hell out of me."

Kitty placed her hand gently on Dean's leg. "You're nothing like your dad, Dean," she replied with a gentle voice. "And, let's be honest, you're not a construction worker, or a mechanic, or whatever the career you decided to take up this week. You're a hunter, Dean. Same as me. And you know that sitting in a house and ignoring the things that we know about is driving you insane." Kitty took a moment to pause and gather her thoughts, making sure she knew what she was saying. "This 'normal life' crap isn't what either of us wanted. If I want to be out there in the action, then I know for a fact you want to be out there. So let's stop fooling ourselves. We'll sell the house, get an apartment somewhere, and we do what we're best at."

Dean glanced over at Kitty, then turned his eyes back to the road. "You really think we can raise a kid while we're on the road?"

"Our dads didn't do such a half-assed job with us. And this kid will the two of us." Kitty stared at Dean for a few moments longer, the asked, "So, what do you say? We hit the road. Just you, me, the Chevelle, and, of course, the Impala?"

* * *

><p>Kitty stared down at her protruding stomach, then at her leather jacket that sat on the countertop in the bathroom. <em>There's no way in hell that will fit now<em>, she thought to herself as she pulled the towel tighter around her. Seventeen weeks of being pregnant, and she couldn't imagine going any longer.

Dressing was even starting to get harder. Kitty realized soon that she was down to one pair of jeans, and the thought of having to start wearing sweats freaked her out. But as long as she can fit into those last pair of jeans…

"DEAN!" Kitty screamed from inside the bathroom, possibly louder than was necessary for the small motel room.

Bursting into the bathroom, Dean looked at Kitty, half-dressed with just her bra and her jeans on, and asked, "What? Is everything okay?"

Jesturing down to her waistline, Kitty pulled at the jeans she was wearing, and showed Dean the problem. "I can't get them to fucking close!" she freaked as she tried to button her jeans. "My last pair of jeans, and they don't fit!"

Dean leaned against the door jam and slid down to the floor, sighing in relief. "Don't scream like that," he huffed as he breathed heavily. "Seriously, I thought something was wrong."

"Something is wrong!" Kitty yelled, throwing the towel at him. "My pants don't fit. And I'm not the kind of girl who wears sweatpants."

Shaking his head, Dean stood up and grabbed his cellphone from his pocket. "We'll get you more jeans later, but in the meantime, put on something else."

"They won't say size 2 now," Kitty explained as she grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of her bag. "They'll say 'size pregnant'."

"Newsflash, sweetheart," Dean sighed as he punched in a few numbers into his phone, "you are pregnant." Then he put the phone up to his ear and turned his back to Kitty.

Kitty sighed heavily and continued to get dressed. The two still hadn't gotten an apartment, and the house was pretty much sold already; all of their stuff in storage. And Kitty wasn't ready to admit that she was out for the count yet.

As she pulled a nice blouse over her head, Kitty regarded herself in the mirror. The only sweatpants she had were yoga pants, so she didn't look terrible in them, but it wasn't the same as wearing a pair of sixty-dollar jeans. She'll just have to put on her black sneakers to go along with her outfit.

"Change of plans," Dean said as he hung up the phone. "Sam wants to meet him in Pennsylvania. Actually, he more like told me to. Seriously, when did he become in charge? I'm gonna kick his ass."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty replied, "You kick Sam's ass, and I'll kick your ass for getting me pregnant, fair?"

"Why do you keep blaming me?" Dean asked with a laugh as he picked up the three bags that the couple brought into the motel, and started toward the door.

"Because you're the man, and those stupid books you bought said I should."

Outside the motel room, the two classic cars sat waiting for their drivers, side by side. Kitty and Dean couldn't come to a conclusion as to who's car they would be taking, so they ended up taking both cars. It was fair enough, because now Kitty didn't have to listen to the same music repetitively in Dean's car. She couldn't listen to whatever she wanted.

Dean placed two of the bags in the trunk of the Chevelle, before dropping the other two on the ground next to the Impala. "So you follow me, and I guess I'll see you when we get to Easter?"

After giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Kitty replied, "Sure, that'll work," before sliding into the Chevelle. And Dean's plan would have worked if Kitty didn't rip out of the motel's parking lot, leaving Dean still standing behind the Impala, staring after the blue car.

* * *

><p><strong>After thought: If any of you have any questions about any of my stories, send me a message or post it in a review, and I'll try to answer it to the best of my abilities. ^_^ <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Kitty pulled the Chevelle up next to Sam's black Charger, and got out of the car with a smile on her face. "I can still kick ass, even if I'm in yoga pants and sneakers."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he walked over to Kitty.

"It's not important," Kitty replied as she pulled on the last jacket that fit over her stomach._ Really need to go shopping,_ she thought to herself. For someone who hasn't changed in size since she graduated high school, it bothered Kitty with the amount of clothes that didn't fit her anymore. "What is important is that I beat Dean here." Sam casted Kitty and odd look, but she just rolled her eyes in returned. It bothered her that Sam was a bit different than he had used to be, but that was to be expected.

The Impala pulled up on the opposite side of the road, and Kitty expected to hear Dean bitching about her driving out of the parking lot. Instead, he stepped out of the car with the phone to his ear. "Ben, I know you're lying… Because I lie professionally, that's how. Now, tell your mom that you broke the damn thing and take it like a man. Okay? …Okay."

"Wow," Sam laughed as he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as Dean crossed the street. "You: molding the minds of tomorrow. Who knew?"

"Yeah, whatever," Dean mumbled, brushing the topic off. "Still driving the plastic piece of crap, huh?"

Sam then narrowed his eyes and gestured toward the Impala. "What's your mileage, again?"

"Shut up."

"Brotherly love," Kitty mumbled as she grabbed her bag from her car and closed the door. "How cute. Can we get with the dead body stuff now?"

The two men looked at Kitty with the same confused expression. "Wow, someone's in a rush," Sam observed as he checked to make sure he had his FBI badge. "Okay, we'll go- Why aren't you in a suit, Kitty?"

Kitty glared hard at Sam before she pulled out her own FBI badge. "I can't fit right now into my suit. The pants are very… tailored."

With that said, the three hunters went into the police station, which was located above the morgue. Kitty found that to be rather odd, but granted, the town they were in was small. Inside the police station, there was only one officer behind the desk, who just looked up at Sam, and let them go right back. "Already been to the morgue," Sam explained as he led the way down the stairs toward the morgue. "So Officer Gerald Hatch, a seventeen-year veteran, was found dead in the ready-room three days ago."

He then handed the file over to Kitty, who flipped it open and found the photos from the scene. "That looks like when you add too much water to oatmeal," she groaned as she handed the file over to Dean. "It's just a giant pile of human… goo!"

"Basically, yeah," Sam laughed as he held open the door to the morgue. "The guy just… liquefied. Most of the meat, bones, dense tissues – they just turned to blood."

"Wait, everything turned to _blood_?" Kitty asked as she started pulling her hair into a ponytail. "How is that possible?"

Closing the file and stopping in front of the freezer, Dean shook his head and asked, "If the guy was a mop job, then what are we doing in the morgue? What's left of him to look at?"

"A jar?" Kitty smirked before Sam opened up one of the drawers, revealing a second cop who was covered in boils. "Or Patient Zero?"

"Officer Toby Gray," Sam explained as he lifted a file off of the dead officer's chest. "Found him dead in his patrol car, sitting at a speed trap outside of town."

Kitty grabbed a plastic glove from one of the boxes and placed it on her right hand, before lifting one of the hands of the victim to examine the skin. "What the hell caused this?"

"File says, 'Extreme allergic reaction,'" Dean replied as he flipped through the file. "And they're on the insides, too. Supposedly, his airways are chock full of 'em." Closing the file, Dean then looked from Kitty to Sam, then down at the victim. "This startin' to look a little _witchy_ to you?"

"That was my first instinct," Sam replied as Kitty placed the body back into the freezer and closed the door. "Found zero signs of hexwork anywhere."

"Couldn't find a mark on him either," Kitty added as she threw away the glove. "And I've done more witch jobs than I care to imagine."

Dean nodded before handed the file back to Sam. "There's got to be some sort of link between Skid-mark and Bubble-wrap here. Is there a witness?"

"Officer Ed Colfax," Sam answered after quickly reading the notes. "Saw Hatch go from a solid to a liquid."

"Another cop?" Dean asked in surprise

"Seriously?" Kitty asked as she led the way out of the morgue. "Hatch died in the police station."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean had both decided to go to talk to Colfax together, while Kitty decided to go back to the hotel and do some more research. "And I'll stop and get some clothes that actually <em>fit<em> on my way back," Kitty added as she leaned against the Chevelle while Dean stood in front of her. There was an easy nod, but Dean didn't say anything else. He just stared down at Kitty and watched her with worried eyes. "What, are you waiting for me to break like a piece of glass?"

"There's something up with you," he finally said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Since we started going back into the job, there's been something different about you."

With a soft laugh and a shake of her head, Kitty replied, "Nothing is wrong. Promise. Would I lie?"

"To me?" Dean asked as he stared down at Kitty. He then placed a hand behind her neck and kissed her gently on the lips before resting his forehead against Kitty's. "Yes, you would."

* * *

><p><strong>Not such a great chapter, I know. I think it's time for me to re-watch some of season 6. That usually helps. Well, tomorrow's a new episode of Supernatural ^_^<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Papers were cluttering the small table inside the spacious hotel room as Kitty search for possible connections. The only things she could find, though, that related to both "blood" and "boils" were 'boils filled with blood' and what the symptoms are. And she definitely didn't want to know what temperature blood boiled at.

"This is impossible," she sighed heavily as she laid her head down on the table, her hair falling on top of papers and fanning out around her. It had been over an hour since Kitty started her research, and she was about to go crazy after finding nothing.

As she reached out to grab her phone from the far side of the round table, the door to the apartment opened, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam and Dean walk in. "Giving up already?" Dean asked with a smirk as he dropped his suit jacket on one of the beds.

"There's not enough information to go off of," Kitty groaned as she sat up straight in the chair and rubbed her tired eyes. "Seriously, there barely is anything to go off of besides 'man liquefies' and 'man dies from boils'."

"Well, then I got you a surprise," Dean replied as he placed a jar on the table in front of Kitty.

With a wary expression, Kitty picked up the jar, and almost dropped it instantly. Inside was a handful of live locusts crawling around inside. And almost instantly, it clicked. "How did you two not figure this out?"

Clearing his throat, Sam sat down in the chair opposite of Kitty and replied, "Well, that's why we were hoping you'd tell us, so would you like to share with the class?"

"Blood, boils, locusts…" She looked between Sam and Dean, waiting for them to see the connection. And when they didn't, she was shocked. "Seriously, it's three of the plagues that attacked Egypt!"

"You sound way too excited than necessary," Dean observed as he sat down on the bed he placed his jacket on, removing his tie from around his neck. There was a sparkle in Kitty's eyes, and a wide grin on her face. "I keep forgetting how much you love ancient history crap."

"You're crap," she laughed as she stood up from the chair. As she stood, she felt her stomach flip and she took a sudden breath. "Ugh, stupid pregnancy doesn't like me being excited. Anyway," Kitty continued as she picked up one of the articles she found about the past few weeks. "The guy you two went and saw; he, Hatch, and Gray were involved in a kid that was shot last month, so I'm guessing you're guy might be next on the list-"

Abruptly, Sam stated, "Colfax is already dead. The locusts ate through his head."

Disgusted, Kitty rolled her eyes and picked up the bottle of tea she bought on her way the hotel. It was her pregnant version of a beer. "You two should get changed," Kitty said, hoping to get the image of the bugs coming out of someone's head. "Then we'll go from there."

* * *

><p>"We should call Cass," Dean randomly injected as he pulled pushed up his sleeves.<p>

Sam scoffed and shook his head as he picked up a beer. "You're kidding, right? I tried to call Cass – it was the first and second and _third_ thing I did as soon as I got topside. Son of a bitch won't answer his phone."

As Kitty set the jar of locusts down on the counter, away from where they were sitting, she replied, "It's worth a shot to at least try, Sam."

"She's right," Dean approved as he sipped on his beer, while Sam sat down in the chair he had vacated. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here."

"You're an idiot," Sam huffed as he sipped on his beer, ignoring everything that was happening.

"And you're being a dick," Kitty replied as she sat down on one of the beds. "Seriously, do you even know how to be positive?"

The three were silent for a few moments, their eyes wandering around the hotel room for any sign of the angel. With a heavy and rough sigh, Dean called, "Come on, Cass! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a… plague-like situation down here, and… do you copy?"

Still, there was nothing in front of them, and the last thing they needed was Sam's negative two-cents. "Like I said… son of a bitch doesn't answer." There was a slight smirk, but when his eyes met Dean's, he sighed heavily and asked, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Wrinkling her nose with her own smug look, Kitty answered, "Yup."

"Hello," Castiel said in his rough voice. Kitty forgot how awkward his actions were, and it came rushing back to her when he said that two-syllable word.

Huffing heavily, the exasperated Sam looked up at Cass and aggressively said, "I spent all that time trying to get through to you, and Dean calls one and now it's 'Hello'? So, what? You like him better or something?"

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond," Castiel replied before he looked over to Dean. "I wasn't going to mention it."

With a pleased look on his face, Dean tried to hide his sweltering happiness by clearing his throat. "Cass, I think what he's trying to say is that… he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the time, you remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin' minutes to give him some answers?"

Squaring his shoulders, Castiel strongly replied, "If I had any answers, I might have responded. But I don't know, Sam. We have no idea who brought you back from the cage or why."

"Okay," Kitty sighed as she placed a hand on her head as the beginnings of a headache started to creep up on her. "Let's just all agree that no matter who the hell is calling, you get your ass down here, okay?" She then felt the flipping sensation in her stomach again, and groaned a bit. "And if my stomach doesn't stop getting butterflies, I'm going to throw something."

Castiel then took a step toward Kitty and placed his hand on her stomach, causing her to flinch out of surprise. "He is starting to become in tuned with your emotions, and as you become excited, so does he."

With a nod, Kitty replied, "Yeah, well, babies tend to do-" then she stopped and stared at Castiel's hand, which was still on her stomach. "Wait, it's a boy? We're having a boy?"

* * *

><p><strong>I think I've left you guessing long enough ^_^ So what do you think will happen? I love hearing your opinions. And, don't worry. Sunny will come back. It's just I can't work her into the plotline just yet. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**^_^ I think I left you in crazy land long enough. So, last we left off, Castiel told everyone that the baby will be a boy... Hmmm...**

* * *

><p>"Cass, you sure?" Dean asked as he stood and walked over to Kitty. "'Cause the doctor told us that it was going to be a girl, and-"<p>

"Are you more likely to believe in something that only _might_ be right, or me?" Cass asked back as he took his hand off of Kitty.

Shaking her head, Kitty huffed, "Okay, we'll do this later." It wasn't the time to start talking about babies – they had a job to do right now. "Let's get back on track: Do you know what the hell is going on here? Why three cops are getting attacked by the Plagues?"

"They were committed with one of our weapons," Castiel explained as he looked down at the table that had papers spread across it. "There's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the 'Staff of Moses.'"

The three hunters glanced between each other, as if trying to figure out if Cass was really talking about _the _Staff. "Wow," Kitty sighed with a soft laugh. "Crazy crap is literally going on down here, apparently. Why the hell is the Staff down here? Shouldn't it be locked up in some Heavenly safety deposit box or something?"

"Since the war ended, a number of… powerful weapons have been stolen," Castiel explained, his eyes casted down and away from everyone. "You've stumbled onto one of them. We must find the weapon that did this. I need your help. Believe me, you _do not_ want that weapon down here. Help me find it, or more people will die."

"Well," Kitty smiled tiredly as she picked up a file off of the table and walked to the window with it, "that brings us back to the case: the three dead cops, and the only thing that linked them is the kid."

"I have something." Same picked up a newspaper clipping and handed it to Kitty. "'Father of Slain Suspect Calls for Investigation.'"

"That's motive enough," Kitty stated as she skimmed through the article. "Okay, you boys go and do some investigating. I'll do some more research down here. And take those disgusting bugs with you!"

* * *

><p>There was a list of names on the piece of paper that Kitty was studying as she sipped a cup of coffee. Finally she set the paper down and circled one, a smile on her face. "I like it." She'd show Dean eventually, but she was nowhere near in the mood for listening to Dean give her hundreds of different names for the baby.<p>

Almost even at the thought of him, the boys arrived back in the room as Castiel dropped a kid on the bed. "Cass, you realize you just kidnapped a kid?" Dean stated, a look of shock on his face.

"If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul," Castiel explained as he began rolling up his sleeves, "when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark; a brand."

"And you plan on performing surgery?" Kitty asked as she walked over to the bed, pushing the piece of paper into her back pocket.

"I can read the mark and find the name of the angel that bought the soul. It'll be painful for him. The reading will be excruciating."

"Whoa," Dean said as he grabbed Castiel's arm. "He's a Kid, Cass. A ki- Sam, back me up."

"Any permanent damage?" Sam asked Castiel as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Physically, minimal."

At the angel's statement, Kitty shook her head. "Physically? What the hell are you going to do?"

Dean rubbed his face while throwing his other hand toward the scene before them. "Cass is going to stick his arm in the kid so he can read his soul."

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, his face full of rage. "If I get the name, I can work a ritual to track the angel down."

"Is there _any_ other way?" Kitty asked as she placed her hands on her hip and looked directly at Cass. When she didn't get an answer, she softly sighed and turned her head. "I vote for Cass to do it."

"Wait- Kitty!" Dean demanded, but his voice was muffled by that of the boy's scream.

Kitty turned her back from the scene, refusing to look until it was over. It didn't settle well with Kitty – she never liked to see anyone get hurt – but if there was a way to save the boy's soul, then they should do whatever it took.

The screams faded, and Castiel's heavy sigh signaled to Kitty that the struggle was over. "Do you have a name?" Kitty softly asked, trying to ignore the fact that Dean wouldn't even look at her.

"I thought he died in the war," Castiel said to know one in particular. "A good friend. Balthazar. I wonder…"

"Balthazar." The sudden boom of an unfamiliar voice startled everyone in the room, and standing in the corner of the room was a man in a dark black coat. "Thanks, Castiel We'll make good use of the name." Then the man – an angel – pulled out his sword and lunged at Castiel, grabbing him by the coat. "By the way, Raphael says 'hello'."

Then the two angels began to grapple with each other, heading straight toward a window. As one angel pushed the other, the two crashed through the window and fell the five stories down the ground, where a large bang was heard.

The three hunters rushed toward the window, where Castiel was standing next the destroyed Charger, which sat between the Chevelle and the Impala. With a huff, Sam gasped, "My car."

With a smirk, Kitty caught Dean's eye and smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dean smiled and looked back down at the demolished car. "Yep. Silver lining."

"He's gone." Castiel sudden appearance in the room before he started heading over to the cabinets.

"Alright," Sam sighed as he casted one final glance over to the window. "Who was that guy?"

"A soldier of Raphael," Cass explained as he continued to look through the cabinets. "He must have followed me when I answered your call. I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have to-"

"Stop, Cass!" Kitty huffed as she pulled a bowl from Castiel and put it on the table. "you have to tell us _something_."

"It's simple," Castiel started, a harsh experience on his face. "Raphael and his followers want him to rule heaven. I – and many others – the _last_ thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic."

"You're talking civil war," Sam observed as he leaned against the table, the papers that were once on it now covering the floor due to the breeze from the window.

"Technically, yes," Cass answered as he looked around the room. "Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does. Whoever has the weapons wins the war." Castiel finally found what he was looking for: Sam's weapons bag. He lifted the bag from under the bed and started rummaging through it.

"So what if Raphael wins?" Kitty asked as she leaned against the counter, unconsciously placing her hand on her stomach. "Wouldn't it then bet the same as before? Like nothing has changed?"

Producing a flask from Sam's bag, he placed it on the table next to the bowl. "It'll be as he wanted it, and he wants to end the story the way it was written."

"You mean the Apocalypse?" Dean asked, a startled expression on his face which quickly turned to that of concern. "You mean the one we derailed?"

"Yes, that one. Raphael wants to put it back on the rails." Then Castiel looked down into Sam's bed and stated, "I need myrrh."

When Castiel suddenly disappeared, Dean murmured, "Freakin' angels," which was the only thing he had time to say before Castiel was back, drawing something on the table with chalk. "Why does Raphael want to bring back all this crap?"

"He's a traditionalist," Castiel simply stated.

Rolling her eyes, Kitty huffed, "Oh, he wants to screw up our lives again. Sounds peachy. And why are we just finding out about this _now_ and not when this started?"

"I was ashamed. I expected more from my brothers." Castiel then looked over at the person who was closest to him: Kitty. "I'm sorry, but now I need your blood."

"My blood?" Kitty asked, but Cass had grabbed her hand and dragged the knife across her palm. "Ow, you dick!" Kitty hissed as soon as she got her hand back.

Dean came over to Kitty and placed a towel in her hand, then folded her hand closed, leaving his own wrapped around her small fist. "You had to pick Kitty to cut apart? She's pregnant."

Castiel ignored Dean as he continued to add things to the bowl, just as sirens started to be heard in the distance. "Uh, Cass? How long does this spell take?"

The sirens started to intensify, and Kitty cast a glance toward the window. "Cass, hurry up before I add 'getting arrested' as another reason to kick your ass."

"Got it," Castiel suddenly said as he straightened and looked at the hunters. "Let's go."

"What about the kid?" Kitty asked as she pulled away from Dean, still clutching the towel. "We can't just leave him."

"Don't you think the police will take him home?"

"Good point," Kitty huffed as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Unattached Drifter Christmas! Whoops! I mean Valentine's Day.**

* * *

><p>"I was expecting more Dr. No, and less Liberace." The four stared at the huge mansion, outlined by the night sky. It was far from the main road, and very secluded behind a fence of trees.<p>

"I don't know," Kitty replied to Dean as she pulled the ponytail out of her hair, only to begin putting it up into a loose bun. "I was expecting a cave."

Castiel chose that moment to hand Sam an angel sword. "Here. Use this against any of Raphael's followers. I'll set up inside of the house." He then disappeared, leaving the three hunters alone outside.

Sighing, Dean stalked off toward an alcove of the building. "Sam, wait out here. Then we'll send whoever the hell it is back to Oz."

Kitty followed Dean with a roll of her eyes, and then leaned against the wall where Dean started to create the sigil to banish angels on the wall. "I don't know about you, but I hate being stuck out here." All in return she got was a grunt as Dean leaned against the wall as well, looking away from her. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"We're not doing this now," Dean simply huffed as the sound of footsteps started to be heard through the alcove.

Pressing herself into the wall, she heard Sam smirk, "Yeah, I got one of those, too."

"You think you can knife-fight an Angel?"

That's when Dean stepped out from around the corner. "Who's fighting? Peace out, douchewad," and then he slammed his hand against the sigil he painted, causing the angel to disappear. "Let's get inside."

The trio quickly made their way inside of the building, when the power cut out, putting everything into darkness. But in the dim light, Kitty was able to pick up the familiar shape of a bottle of holy oil, and she picked it up.

_Two, three, four, five._ Kitty silently counted her footsteps from the bottom of a tall staircase, then started to pour the oil onto the ground. "We're live," Kitty whispered as she finished the circle and stepped over the line of oil.

A loud bang from atop the grand staircase caused Kitty to slide into her hiding place at the base of the stairs. There was only enough time for her to lean back against the dark wall before Castiel landed with a crash at the bottom of the staircase, Raphael standing above him.

As the powerful angel brought his sword up in the air, he looked down at Cass with disgust and said, "Somehow, I don't think God will be bringing you back this time."

"Hey! Look at my junk." Another man appeared, who Kitty guessed was Balthazar, and Raphael seemed to have turned to a marble-like consistency and crumbled to the floor, a piece of which rolled in front of Kitty. "Same thing happened to Lot's wife. Iodized the poor sucker, and your kitchen is stocked for life."

"You came back."

"Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time."

"No time like the present." Dean's voice was the signal, and Kitty stretched her legs out and stood up behind Balthazar, just outside of the holy fire that Dean lit.

"Holy fire," Balthazar hissed as he looked down at the fire around him. "You hairless ape, release me!"

"One condition," Kitty smirked as she walked around Balthazar so that she could see his face. "Take your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul."

Balthazar looked down at Kitty, a slight smile on his face. "And what if I don't?"

"Unless you like your wings extra crispy…" Sam said as he walked into the foyer, uncorking a bottle of holy oil. "I'd think about it."

Balthazar laughed and looked back at Kitty. "Fine," he replied, then took a deep breath. "The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own."

"Why you buying up human souls, anyway?" Dean asked as he took another step forward, coming up just behind Kitty.

"In this economy?" Balthazar asked as he gestured out around him. "It's probably the only thing worthy buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now… release me."

Kitty shook her head, and in a low voice said, "I didn't hear the magic words." But Castiel lowered his hand, which also lowered the flames. "Cass! Seriously?"

"My debt to you is cleared," Castiel spoke to Balthazar, and the other angel nodded his head and disappeared. Then, Castiel disappeared as well.

Folding her arms over her chest, Kitty rolled her eyes heavily and started toward the door. "Well, that was anticlimactic," she huffed as the boys followed her to where the cars were parked.

Dean came up next to Kitty and grabbed her by the arm, stopping her in the middle of the field. "Why did you let Cass angel-probe that kid?"

"I knew that's what was bothering you," she whispered with a shake of her head. "And I chose that because, if we didn't find out where the weapons were, and Raphael just so happened to, another Apocalypse would have happened."

"We stopped it before," Dean argued as he glowered down at her. "That kid-"

"That kid still has his father." Kitty pushed Dean in the chest, gently, so that his back was against the wall of the house. "If there's another apocalypse, guess who will be in the center of it. _You_. And guess who won't have a father." She then grabbed Dean's and held it on her stomach. "I'm sorry, but that kid was going to be fine. He has his dad. But what about _our_ son? I don't know about you, but I'll choose him."

When Kitty let go of Dean's arm, he left his hand on her stomach, then the other one went up and brushed the other side. With a heavy sigh, he looked down into Kitty's eyes and leaned his forehead down against her's. "Are you ever going to let me win a fight?"

Softly, Kitty shook her head and leaned her head back against Dean's. "Nope."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys. So I'm posting what I posted on my profile page – which explains why I ****haven't posted in a month – here so that you guys can read it for yourself (it's what's italicized).**

_**So I've been waiting for someone - anyone - to comment or review the last two chapters I've posted. That didn't happen. Seriously, I waited a month for people to get back to me, and that never happened. I can't remember the last time I've had no comments on two chapters in a row. So I don't know if anyone wants **__Until the End __**to continue or not. But I'll post another chapter (if not tonight (or, well, 12:40 am is morning, isn't it?), soon) and see where it goes from there. I do love writing, but I do need encouragement from the readers to continue writing. I'm the kind of person who, if I feel as though no one's reading, I won't write. Yeah. Well, have a good spring break, all you US College students.**_

_**So if you guys don't want me to continue with the story, or if you've all lost interest, that's fine. I can stop writing. But if there's someone – anyone – out there who wants me to continue, let me know. I do enjoy writing about Kitty, and I do love writing. I just need the push that will help me write. And that push is the readers. **_

* * *

><p>"Nineteen weeks –<em> nineteen weeks<em> – and nothing fits me. And I have to wear _pastels?_" Kitty threw another blouse at Dean as she rifled through rack after rack at a department store. "I mean, haven't they ever heard of making clothes out of leather for pregnant people? What if they want to look good?"

"What I want to know is why you dragged me with you?" Dean asked as he dropped the blouse in a pile with the others Kitty had thrown. "Isn't this why you have Skyler?"

"She's in Texas hunting a… Well, a something that had two heads and was eating only the stomachs of people over 53." Kitty was starting to wish that she was with Skyler. She and Dean had wandered around the department store for almost an hour, and there was nothing out of all of the clothing that she liked. Either they looked as though someone got carried away with too much paint, or it was something that was supposed to look like a tent. None of those that appealed to Kitty's taste of tight, close-fitting clothes.

Rubbing his hand down his face, Dean randomly pulled three different blouses and headed toward the counter. "You need clothes, and I need to leave, Kit," he sighed, heavily, as he waited for the store clerk to go to the register. "And for once, I'm not eager to go and cut off something's hea-"

"Did you find everything alright?" The young woman with a bright, grinning face smiled from Dean to Kitty, before her eyes went to linger on Dean. It was something Kitty was well used to, and she didn't really care. Hell, she stared too.

Dean smiled back at the strawberry blond woman with a smile that could melt anyone's heart. "Well, I didn't find my sanity."

"You didn't have one," Kitty muttered under her breath as she watched the woman ring up blouse after poofy, pink blouse.

The woman finally looked over at Kitty, and with a glance at her stomach, she smiled so large, it seemed as though her lips would pop off her face. "How far along are you?"

"Not far enough," Kitty simply answered as she grabbed the bag and walked out of the store, leaving Dean to handle paying for the clothes.

* * *

><p>Jeans, heels, and a flowing peach blouse that looked like it belonged to someone who didn't have curves to show off. That is what Kitty had changed into as she leaned against the doorjamb in Bobby's kitchen as she watched Sunny help Sam and Dean pack up for their job in Wisconsin. "This is ridiculous," Kitty complained as she twirled one of her smaller knives around in circles. "You know how much I hate being left here at Bobby's."<p>

"You're not going anywhere where the monster likes to crack open chests, Kitty," Sam sighed for the umpteenth time. "And besides, you won't be stuck here with just Bobby. Sunny will be here with you, too."

_Oh, that sounds like oh-so much fun,_ Kitty thought to herself just as Sunny bit on her lip piercing. The two hadn't talked since Sunny showed up on the front lawn, and now the two were going to be stuck at Bobby's house together for the week.

The distinct sound of Dean muffled laugh caused Kitty to come back to reality. "I'm going to miss some good fighting."

"Oh, Dean," Sunny sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you need to start remembering that there's a line between reality and porn."

With a sigh of his own, Dean zipped closed his bag and pinched his nose. "Sun," he said as he stared directly into the woman's heavy eye-lined eyes, "take care of my Kitten. And make sure she doesn't get in the Chevelle and follow. Just take something out of the Chevelle's engine if she tries to leave."

Kitty almost dropped the knife onto the floor. Not at the mention of Dean calling her 'Kitten,' a nickname she didn't approve of, but at the mention of taking apart her Baby. "I don't want another incident with sparkplugs missing, Dean."

"Then don't try to leave." There was a smirk on Dean's face, a look that showed he won the argument.

And Kitty hated looking at it.

"I could have stayed at the apartment," Kitty whined as she followed Dean and Sam out of the house as they made their way to the Impala. "Seriously, I could have ran phones or something. _Anything_. And now that I don't have someone wanting to kill me every five feet, I _really_ don't want to be stuck here for the hundredth time."

"No one will be able to keep an eye on you if your there," Dean huffed as he dropped his bag into the truck of the car. "You'd leave in five seconds, and don't lie about that. You know it's true."

Kitty glared hard at Dean. She hated him at that moment. More than she ever had before. _Stupid hormones_, Kitty mentally grumbled when she heard Sam snort, "You two are acting like an old married couple."

"Shut up, Sam," Kitty and Dean said in unison, only momentarily breaking eye contact to glare at Sam. It was Dean who finally broke the tension. "Hang out with Sunny. See why I keep telling you that you two are so alike. Hell, if needed, have a pillow fight. Bring in the whipped cream and-"

"Reality!" Sunny yelled from where she was leaning in the doorjamb of the house. "Seriously, get a handle on your mind."

There was no point in the fight. Kitty had already lost as soon as the words "opened chest" were read off of the news article. "If whatever the hell your hunting is something cool –"

"Everything we hunt is amazing."

"_If _you come back after killing something 'amazing,'" Kitty continued, ignoring Dean's interjection, "then I will beat the crap out of you. Got it."

Dean smirked again and kissed the top of Kitty's head. "I love it when you threaten."


	18. Chapter 18

**For those of you who have posted, thanks. You were the push I needed. So, instead of waiting until Saturday to post like I planned, I'm posting now. ^_^**

* * *

><p>The banging coming from down in the basement caused Kitty to roll her eyes repetitively as she sat in the chair behind Bobby's desk, while Sunny had the same bored look from where she sat in the window seat. It had only been twenty-four hours since the guys left, and Kitty was about ready to count the dust particles that were floating in front of her face.<p>

"Do you want to go see a movie or something?" Sunny huffed as she adjusted one of her armwarmers, "It would totally beat listening to Bobby bang around in the basement."

"That would probably be against house arrest rules," Kitty sighed as she leaned back into the chair, just as another bang came from below. "Though, what Dean doesn't know can't-"

The phone's sudden ringing caused both girls to jump, and Kitty couldn't help repress a laugh. _It can't be them_, she thought as she got up and headed into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"_Where's Bobby?"_

Sunny walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Who is it?" she asked, nodding toward the phone.

"Do you have super-hearing or something, Dean?" Kitty laughed as she sat down in the chair opposite of Sunny, placing her feet up on the table.

"_Can you just tell me where Bobby is, Kitty? I don't really have time for this."_

"What are you two idjits doing?" Kitty must have missed Bobby coming into the kitchen, because he stood in the doorway looking down at the two girls. Then he noticed the phone and motioned for it.

Rolling her eyes, Kitty handed the phone to Bobby as she murmured, "No one lets me do anything fun."

"Yeah?" Bobby asked into the phone before he started pacing around the room. "Hilarious. What's up? … Okay, hang on."

Bobby reached over Kitty and hit a button on the old computer. "Someone seriously needs to hook you up with a new one," Kitty stated as she watched the computer download a picture of a talon.

"I've been telling him that forever," Sunny nodded as she grabbed a bag of potato chips and tossed a chip into her mouth. "Hasn't listened."

"That's a new one," Bobby stated as he straightened his back after seeing the image. "…Dean, I'm a little busy… I'll call you back." The man then hung the phone up and handed it to Kitty. "You two want to make yourself useful?"

Kitty dropped her feet to the floor and jumped at the sound of 'useful.' "Anything that will get me as close to working a job as possible."

With a nod from Sunny in agreement, Bobby then wrote down what dean had told him onto a piece of paper, then handed it to Kitty. "This is what the boys are dealing with. Research. I'm going to run to the library."

_Six bodies. Chests cracked open. No EMF. No sulfur. No hex bags. Claw__**. **_"Wow," Kitty huffed as Bobby walked out of the kitchen to the doorway. "Research. Sounds so exciting." When she heard the front door closed, she smiled mischievously before looking at Sunny and saying, "So, want to go to Wisconsin?"

Before Sunny could answer, there was a bag as the front door opened, and Bobby shouted, "And don't leave this house, idjit!"

Kitty's jaw dropped. She had been caught twice in one day for trying to leave the house. Her eyes then drifted toward Sunny, who had a smile on her face as she placed another chip into her mouth. "Someone's on lockdown."

With a shake of her head, Kitty headed back into the living room. "Seriously. I'm pregnant," she cried. "Not some IED about to explode!"

* * *

><p>Kitty had passed out in the window seat, a book about birds the sizes of small planes laid on her chest. She would have rested peacefully, sleeping in one of her favorite places <em>to<em> sleep. But the baby decided that during a wonderful dream about a certain male soccer player would be the best time to start dancing inside of her.

Groaning, she placed the book on the floor before she rubbed her stomach and rolled onto her side, her eyes closed the entire time. "You're going to be a pain in my ass, just like your dad. Aren't you?"

The baby didn't stop the rocking and rolling, and with a grumble, Kitty fumbled for her phone and looked at the time. It was just after four in the morning, and she decided that, if she were going to be awake, then someone else should have to be awake too.

"_What is it?_" Dean's sleepy voice asked through the other end of the phone after the fourth ring.

"Baby woke me up," Kitty replied as she flipped back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"_So you thought it would be a good plan to wake me up, too?"_

"Yep." She titled her head to the side and let her phone lay against her face, before absentmindedly picking at the blanket that somehow appeared between falling asleep at around midnight and the time she woke up. "So you know how many things I've read that aren't real, trying to figure out what your mystery monster is?"

There was a groan on the other end, and Kitty imagined Dean getting up and walking out of the room, which was confirmed when she heard a door close through the line. _"Sure,"_ he yawned heavily into the phone. _"Tell me what it's not."_

Counting on her fingers, Kitty replied, "It's not a Cherokee ravenmocker, which kills the dying then eats the hearts. It's not an akki, which is basically like Shrek on steroids. And it's not a thunderbird-"

"_Hate to tell you, Kit, but thunderbirds are real."_

"In know," Kitty sighed, as she picked up her phone and moved it to her other ear. "But since no one's seen one close to a century, I'm guessing they went extinct, which puts them on my 'They Don't Exist' list." There was a slight mumble on the other end of the phone, and Kitty knew that Dean was drifting back to sleep. "So are you having fun?"

"_I'd have more fun if I weren't awake yet. Seriously, the sun isn't up yet."_

"Whatever," Kitty yawned back. The baby had stopped setting butterflies free in her stomach, and everything began to settle down again. "Go back to sleep. I'll call you when the sun in up."

"_Speaking of suns,"_ Dean asked, a sleepy chuckle in his voice. _"Have you and Sunny killed each other yet?"_

"Goodnight, Dean."


	19. Chapter 19

"You're hunting a lamia." Sunny and Kitty were sitting on opposite sides of Bobby's study as he sat behind the desk, the phone on speaker sitting atop of a stack of books.

"_Come again?"_

"It's a monster, smartass," Sunny huffed as she pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "They like to make heart smoothies. But this one has to be on vacation, because no one's seem to have heard of one outside of Greece."

"_Yeah, well_," Dean sighed from the other end of the phone. _"looks like this freak is immigrating, snacking on cheese heads. How do we gank it?"_

Kitty leaned forward in the chair she was sitting in, taping her fingers against one another. "Easy way: silver knife blessed by a priest."

"_Gotcha."_

Then the line went dead, and Kitty couldn't help but sigh. "Seriously, a 'thanks' would have been nice."

Bobby then stood from the chair and stretched his shoulders. "I've got some work to do downstairs."

"No, you've got to go to bed," Kitty countered as she stood and stepped in front of him. "Seriously, did you get any sleep last night?"

"I'm on Kitty's side," Sunny agreed as she watched Bobby side-step around Kitty. "You're no good to us if you're running on fumes."

In return, Bobby just grumbled something and continued walking to the basement, closing the door behind him. The two girls glanced at one another, and the awkward tension returned.

Now that neither of them was focused on a job, they were left to their own devices of getting to know each other. Or killing each other.

Sunny sighed heavily. "So…" she started, but then a scream sounded from downstairs, and both girls looked at the basement door. "Am I crazy, or-"

Before she could get a word out, another scream erupted from downstairs. It wasn't Bobby – too high pitched. "What the hell is he doing down there?" Kitty whispered to herself as she made her way to the door.

Just as her fingertips touched the door handle, the front door rang, and Kitty turned her head to face the door. _Who could that be?_ she wondered as she went to the front door, Sunny following in her step.

Upon opening the door, Kitty found a blonde woman standing outside of the front door, holding a pan in her arms. "Can I help you?" Kitty asked wearily.

"Is Bobby here?" the woman asked, peaking around Kitty and further into the house.

"Marcy." Bobby had come up behind Kitty. "I've seen you met my nieces." He then gave the two girls a look that told them to keep their mouths shut, and that's when Kitty smiled deeply. _Bobby's got a crush_, she thought to herself, sharing a knowing look with Sunny, who was also sharing the same idea with Kitty.

"Bobby Singer," Marcy smiled brightly, "how long have we been neighbors?"

"Six months?" Bobby guessed.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Marcy replied, "Well, don't you think it's time you welcomed me to the neighborhood?" She then handed the covered pan to Bobby. "It's my famous Ginger Peach Cobbler. Take a whiff. Seriously, I'm a genius."

Sunny then leaned close to Kitty's ear. "She's a genius, or she desperately wants Bobby's attention."

The screaming from down in the basement started up again, and Kitty pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's stupid horror flicks," Bobby explained to Marcy. "Guilty pleasure."

"I love scary movies," Marcy raved, her eyes getting large. "Have you seen _Drag Me To Hell_?"

Bobby was silent for a moment, then politely smiled. "I'm trying to avoid it."_ No kidding_, Kitty thought to herself and of all the crazy things that have happened. From Dean going to hell, Kitty dying, and Sam being locked in the cage, it was something that they were all trying to avoid.

Marcy took a deep breath and gathered up her persona. "Saturday, seven o'clock, my house. I'll fix you dinner, and I'll whip up a batch of my world famous white chocolate popcorn, and we'll watch it. Deal? Oh, and one other thing. My wood chipper is a piece of crap, you know, and it just broke down on me, and – and I hear that you are quite handy. Maybe you could come over and take a look, you know, just whenever?"

Bobby nodded. "I'll see what I can do." Then, the two awkwardly said their goodbyes, and Bobby closed the door, only to be confronted by Kitty and Sunny. "Not a word."

"About how the girl down the street has a crush on you?" Kitty asked, wrinkling her nose. "I won't say a thing. _If_ you tell us what's going on in the basement."

He mumbled something under his breath, then allowed the girls to follow him down the stairs. Just down the stairs sat a woman, tied to a chair in the center of a devil's trap. "

"She sounds nice," the demon said with a glare in Bobby's direction. "Are you going to make sweet love to her before you stab her to death?" That is your usual thing, right?"

Bobby then lit a torch and aimed the flame at a metal tub, which started the demon to start screaming again. "I want Crowley's name!" he demanded as the demon began to blister.

The smell of burning flesh burned in Kitty's nose, and it made her sick to her stomach. She rushed back up the stairs and placed her hands on the hallway table as soon as she got into the clean air. "God, that's terrible," she whispered to herself as she started to take slower breaths.

The house phone began to ring, and Kitty sighed as she made her way into the kitchen. She looked down at the caller ID and recognized the name as one of the hunters Bobby and her father knew. "Hey, Garth."

"_Hey, Bobby? You sick or something?"_

Sighing and shaking her head, Kitty replied, "No. It's Kitty."

"_Oh. You're cat's sick?"_

Kitty banged her palm against her forehead. "You're talking to _Kitty Lang_, Garth!"

"_Oh. Okay, then maybe you can help me. I've been tracking a nest of vamps and they've been kidnapping people, but like kids and teens and stuff."_

"That's weird," Kitty observed as she sat down in a chair. "Give the FBI a call, let them know what's going on with the kidnappings."

"_Good plan."_

After hanging up, Kitty leaned back in the chair and shut her eyes for a moment. But another phone began to ring, one labeled _FBI Tom Willis. _With a sigh, Kitty reached over for the phone and answered. "Hello, this is Agent Juliet Callahan in for Agent Tom Willis."

"_Okay, I'm doing what you said, and am calling the FBI."_

Garth. "Not me, you idiot!" Kitty yelled into the phone. "The real ones. Jeez, how do you need someone to walk you through everything?"

With a slam, Kitty hung up the phone and rubbed her eyes. "You workin' the phones for me?" Bobby had stepped into the kitchen, bringing with him the smell of death.

"How can Garth be such an idiot, and still be alive?" Kitty asked as she rubbed her eyes. Then, the FBI phone began to ring again. As Bobby reached for it, Kitty waved him away and picked the phone off the hook. "This is Agent Juliet Callahan in for Agent Tom Willis."

"_Good morning, Agent Callahan. This is Sherrif Jeffery Scotts," _said a thick, heavy Texas accident, and Kitty could imagine the man behind the voice having a giant belt buckle and a cowboy hat. _"I'm calling about one of your agents – Agent Sophia Pitt."_

Kitty smiled to herself, recognizing the name immediately. She helped the person choose the name because the girl wanted to pretend she were married to Brad Pitt. _Oh, Skyler, what did you do this time_? "What about her?" Kitty asked, nonchalantly.

"_Well, ma'am, a couple of my boys found her sayin' that she has to dig up a grave down at the cemetery," _he explained.

"Then I recommend that you let her," Kitty smiled as she enveloped the story. "Look, she is one of our best agents, and if she's got to dig up that grave, then it's because she has no other reason. So I recommend you let Agent Pitt get down and dirty."

"_Yes, ma'am,"_ the officer on the other end stated. _"I'm sorry to have bothered you."_

Kitty hung up the phone and stretched out her arms. She wondered what Skyler was possibly doing that would cause her to have to dig up a grave. _Kid's got all the fun_, she thought to herself as she stood up and headed toward the stairs. She felt as though the only thing she'd be able to do for the next ten years was answering phones and research: two things that Kitty hated most about her job.

She loved the action and the excitement of a fight, the way that the gunpowder would smell whenever she used a shotgun. She could never imagine being stuck in the background.

As Kitty started walking up the stairs, someone started knocking on the door. _Probably Marcy again_, she thought as she hopped down the stairs. "Bobby! You're girlfriend is at the door again!"

It wasn't who she expected behind the door. Not a petite blonde woman, but a tall black man, who panted heavily as Kitty opened the door. "Rufus?" Kitty asked, confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good," he huffed as he leaned against part of the door. "_Somebody's_ here. Listen… You've got to help me bury a body."

* * *

><p><strong>Is Kitty getting her wish? A job she gets to do that has some action behind it?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long absence. My sister was very sick and had to go to the hospital. And after she got home, my guinea pig - who was always my buddy for watching Supernatural - died. So my life has been a bit on the down side. But, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote half of it a while ago, so the two sections might not match up perfectly in terms of writing.**

* * *

><p>"There's a body. In your truck." Kitty was almost giddy with laughter at the sight of the body in the back of Rufus's truck. "What is it?"<p>

"You're acting like it's a pony," Sunny remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Kitty then turned and smiled at Sunny. "Because, right now, it pretty much is Christmas."

"What is it?" Bobby asked, ignoring the giddiness as best as he could without rolling his eyes. "Vamp? Shifter?"

Rufus shook his head . "None of the above," he replied as he pulled the lips apart on the 'girl,' showing of what looked like canine teeth for every tooth.

Everyone looked down at the creature, before Sunny shook her head and asked, "What the hell has teeth like that?"

"It's an Okami," Bobby replied as he stared at the body in puzzlement. "The only time I've ever saw one was in Japan. Where'd you shive it?"

"Billings," Rufus replied, then her turns and faces Bobby. "So, you got a shovel?

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I got kicked out of helping!" Kitty yelled from where she sat in the kitchen while Bobby and Sunny milled over some books. "I mean, you had an <em>Excavator<em>! I could have at least driven it."

"And had you get hurt, then have to listen to Dean bitch at us?" Sunny looked up with a small, playful smile on her face. "Fat chance."

Kitty then rolled her eyes, twisting the pen she had between her fingers. It felt impossible for her to sit still for more than five seconds, and before she knew it, she had dropped the pen and started drumming her fingers on the table.

It was like a saving grace when her phone began to ring. "Do you miss me already, Dean?"

"_What's another way to kill a lamia?"_

Her attitude dropped from playful to serious in an instant, and her game face came on. "What the hell happened to the first way we told you to kill it? You know, the easy way?" Kitty demanded as she quickly snapped her fingers, motioning for one of the books that were still on Bobby's desk, just as someone knocked at the door, demanding "Police."

"_That didn't pan out. What's plan B, Kit?"_The three of them shared a glance of puzzlement, then Kitty grabbed the book and rushed back into the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, hang on," Kitty said as she flipped through pages as quickly as she could. She could hear Bobby and Sunny stalling the people at the door as much as they could, but Kitty knew that it wouldn't be long enough. "Alright, go to the kitchen, and find salt and rosemary."

"_Got it,"_ Dean said, just as Kitty heard footsteps behind her. _"What's next?"_

As calmly as she could, Kitty closed the book and leaned against the counter, staring at a man and the sheriff of the town. The man held up a badge to Kitty, and she had to try as hard as she could to repress an eye-roll. "Okay, babe," she said, sweetly, into the phone, "now mix the ingredients together, then cook on high heat until crispy."

"_Okay, bye."_

At that point, Kitty guessed that Dean had dropped the phone on the floor, so Kitty hung up the phone and smiled at the 'guests.' The agent, though, was less then blunt. "I'm Agent Adams," he said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Have you seen this man? Goes by Rufus Turner, Luther Vandros, and Ruben Stutter."

Kitty furrowed her eyebrows, as though trying to figure out whether or not she knew the man on the picture. "Not a clue," Kitty lied as she looked back up at the agent with an almost innocent look, placing a hand on her stomach. "Why? Is he dangerous?"

"Couple of guys working the highway said they saw him pull in here. With a body," the agent replied, glaring hard down at Kitty.

"Like we said," Sunny sighed as she tugged on her armwarmers, trying to conceal better the knives under them, "none of us have any idea who that guy is."

"Look," Bobby sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's a work day, and I've gotta-"

Agent Adams took a step closer to Bobby and fixed a hard gaze on him – a trick Kitty used countless times to get people to crack. "I just want to take a look around."

Bobby matched the agent's maneuver and stepped closer, closing the space between them. "You got a warrant, sonny?"

"Okay, fellas. Put the rulers away," interrupted the sheriff loudly as she went between the two men. She then smiled up at the agent. "Look. Bobby here is kind of a… Crank. And he ain't a fan of what you call 'big brother.' But me and him-" She then smiled over at Bobby. "How long have I been arresting you now? Ten years? Anyway, we got a history, so what do ya say? Just let me scope the place out. That okay? You could wait outside."

Agent Adams looked from the sheriff, to Bobby, then Kitty and Skyler before he sighed heavily, "Five minutes," then he was out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Bobby turned to the sheriff. "Why did you send him outside?"

"I didn't think you wanted him in here," the sheriff replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. Then she turned to Kitty and Sunny. "Hi. Jody Mills. Don't worry. I know what Bobby does."

"I'd say it's nice to meet you," Kitty started as she rubbed her temples, "except I'm not quite sure if right now is a great time."

"It's not," Sunny stated harshly as she glared at Jody. "If you're a friend of Bobby's, then why the hell would you bring an FBI agent here? Hell, there's a _body_ in the basement!"

"My point as to sending him outside."

Bobby began walking to the door. "Yeah, but I've got another body buried in the yard."

Sheriff Mills' eyes grew wide as she rushed to the front door and looked out the window. "He's not there."

Pushing her hand through her hair, Kitty huffed and tried to calm herself. "Well, this really is becoming a crazy day."


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so fanfic is being a little weird today...  
><strong>**How's everyone doin' today? I'm excited. Supernatural has been renewed, there's a new Game of Thrones on tonight, The Advengers' came out, and I have finals Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday then summer starts! So excited. And, here's the final chapter that goes along with _Weekend at Bobby's._ Just in time for the end of the weekend!**

* * *

><p>"Get back here!" Bobby shouted into the phone as he paced around in his office later that night, almost to the point that Kitty was going to get whiplash if he didn't stop. "Your Okami ain't dead."<p>

"Who's he talking to?" Sunny asked as she came up next to Kitty in the kitchen, placing a brown paper bag on the table and pulling out boxes of Chinese takeout.

Rubbing her temples, Kitty shifted her eyes from the angry figure to Sunny. "Just got in touch with Rufus."

"It's _seven_!" Bobby shouted, causing both the girls to flinch.

"And apparently he's not happy."

Sunny snorted as she dropped down in the seat next to Kitty and pulled out a Fortune Cookie. "Are you surprised? An actual FBI agent shows up on his front door steps and then discovers the sinkhole where an okami was _supposed _to be buried. I'm surprised he hasn't had an aneurism yet."

Bobby dropped his phone down onto the table and stared down at the pregnant girl. "Kitty, where's your bamboo dagger?"

"Trunk," Kitty replied simply and she pulled the keys to the Chevelle out of her pocket and handed them over to Bobby. "Why? You have an idea where the Okami is?"

"Since it hunts single white females," Bobby started as he snatched Kitty's keys, "it's either here or at Marcy's." And then Bobby was out the door.

Kitty went and picked up her container of food on the table, only to realize that Sunny was intently staring at her. "What?" she demanded, hating the feeling of eyes being on her.

"You have a bamboo dagger blessed by a Shinto priest?" Sunny asked skeptically.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kitty popped a piece of chicken into her mouth and rolled her eyes. "It was a graduation present."

* * *

><p>Kitty was lying on the hood of the Chevelle, staring up at the stars with her hand on her stomach. "You suck. You suck. You suck," she kept repeating. Every time she got comfortable, the baby would decide to move and send wave-like motions throughout her stomach. It was as though a calm ocean was living inside of her stomach cavity.<p>

But it what was happening was going to happen. She was pregnant and she was going to have to get over it. It still caused her to wonder that, if they didn't have that year of living a normal life, would Kitty have ever had the plan to get married and have kids? It never occurred to her before, and she wasn't exactly the motherly type – that was Case's department when they were growing up.

"Kitty!" Sunny yelled from the door to Bobby's house, silhouetted by the lights from inside the house. "Bobby wanted me to fetch you. He's calling a 'family meeting.'"

_This is going to be good,_ Kitty thought with a roll of her eyes as she slid off of the car and made her way into the house. Bobby was sitting behind his desk, and Sunny was sitting in a chair opposite of him, her feet up on the desk as she tilted the chair on the back legs, and Kitty sat down in the other chair opposite.

"Now that everybody's here," Bobby said as he flipped his phone onto the speaker, "Kitty, Sunny; this doesn't go for you. All the time." Then he glared down at the phone. "Sam. Dean. I love you like my own, I do. But sometimes you two are the _whiniest_, most _self-absorbed_ son-of-a-bitch I've ever met! I'm selfish? Me? I do everything for you! Everything! You need some lore scrounged up, you need your asses out of the fire, you need someone to bitch to about each other, you call me, and I come through. Every _single_ damn time!"

Kitty was taken aback, and from a quick glance, she could see that Sunny was just as surprised. She had never seen Bobby as angry as he was right then, and she knew that this was something that had been coming for a long time.

"And what do I get for it?" Bobby continued, his rant getting heavier. "Jack with a side of squat!"

"_Bobby-"_

"Do I sound like I'm done?" Bobby interrupted Dean as he stood and started pacing behind his desk. "Now, look. I know you've got issues. God knows, I know. But I've got a news flash for you: You ain't the center of the universe!"

"That's for damn sure," Sunny mumbled under her breath with a small twitch of her lips.

Bobby glared down upon Sunny, removing the smile instantly from her face. "Now, it _may_ have slipped your mind, but Crowley owns my soul! And the meter is running! And I will be damned if I'm going to sit around and… and be damned! So, how about you two sack up and help me for once!"

There was a sudden silence, for no one knew anything to say. Finally, Sam in his ever calm and tranquil voice, he said, _"Bobby, all you got to do is ask."_

"_Anything you need_," Dean said, his voice hushed, _"we're there."_

Bobby sighed and shook his head, then took a drink from his flask. "Okay, I'm flying Kitty to you two in Wisconsin, then the three of you will fly-"

"Wait, I get to go somewhere?" Kitty asked as she jumped up in her seat, excitement starting to bubble up inside of her. Or maybe it was baby-movement.

"If you don't shut up about it, you won't be going anywhere," Bobby stated, and there was a snicker from Sunny, and a very distinguishable snicker from the other end of the phone from the two boys.

* * *

><p>"Scotland!" Kitty exclaimed as she pulled the belt of a black leather tea-coat tighter around her waist. "So far, best place I've found places to shop at where things still fit me, and the air even <em>smells<em> cleaner here, and-"

"Kitty, if you don't shut up, I might just kill you," Dean whined as he rubbed the sides of his head as the trio walked up a dirt path on a hill.

Wrapping her arms around one of his, Kitty laid her head against Dean's shoulder and laughed silently. He had been in such a terrible mood when Kitty landed at the airport in Wisconsin, and then he spent half the flight clutching the arm rests. While Kitty and Sam played different card games over top of Dean, he just clenched his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, and hummed different rock songs so loudly, a child behind them asked what song it was.

"So," Sam sighed as he buried his hands into his pocket. "Do you know which one it is?"

Kitty pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and compared the map that was printed on the paper to the area they were in. "It should be the third on the right, right after we walk through the gate."

"What where you step," Dean warned the group as they made their way under the gate. "This place is old and I have no interest in pulling either of you from the ground."

It was right where they expected; the tombstone that read "Fergus MacLeod." Sam dropped the bag that had everything they needed inside of it on the ground besides the grave and pulled a shovel from inside of it. "How did Bobby even find out that burning the bones kills the demon?"

With a smirk, Kitty leaned against the tombstone. "Really, you don't want to know."

It was quick work, at least, in Kitty's point of view since she didn't have to do any of the digging. What seemed like forever was the part where Sam and Dean kept handing the bones to Kitty, where she dropped them in a pile as quickly as possible.

"When are we getting the call?" Kitty asked as she helped the boys out of the grave. "I'm enjoying my day out – don't get me wrong – but I seriously don't like playing with dead things."

Bobby called, and then placed Dean on hold while he did the summoning ritual. Kitty had taken out three of her smaller knives and was throwing them at the ground between Dean's with perfect accuracy, making him glare at her every time one of the knives hit the ground.

Finally, it was show-time. "Hiya, Crowley," Dean greeted with a smirk into the phone. "Sure, we'll have to do that when we get back … Yeah, haven't you heard? We've gone international. In fact, we're in your neck of the woods. Did you really used to wear a skirt? … Dominoes. In fact, we just dug yours up." Dean pulls out his lighter and starts flicking the top of it. "Hear that, Crowley? That's me flicking my bic for you … Going twice…"

Kitty rolled her eyes and flipped one of the remaining knives she had out. Boredom was starting to increase upon her, and as she turned, she came face to face with Crowley.

"I believe," he grumbled as he gestured toward the pile of bones, "those are mine."

_Bobby got what he wanted_, Kitty figured as she straightened her back. "You know," she thought aloud as she took two steps back, "I've been thinking that we don't really need one extra demon in this world."

She heard Dean's soft chuckle as his lighter finally lit. "Yeah, maybe I'll just napalm your ass anyhow."

But as Crowley just stared Kitty and Dean down, Sam reached over and shut out the flame of the slighter. "He's a dick, but a deal is a deal."

The demon rolled his eyes and marched past the group to his bones, where he bent down and started placing them in the bag. "I don't need you fighting my battles for me, Moose," Crowley grumbled at Sam. "Get bent."

After all the bones have been placed in a bag, Crowley stood up and looked over the three hunters. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I've a little hell to raise."

Kitty rolled her eyes as Crowley vanished in front of them and closed her knife before dropping it into her purse. "Well, this was an exciting vacation. What are we doing next week, flying to Russia to fight the yeti?"

"No more flying," Dean stated hardly. "As soon as we're back in the states, I'm never getting out of my car again."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, all! This is the first chapter of **_**'Live Free or Twihard**_**.' So for our sake, this episode took place two weeks after **_**'Weekend at Bobby's**_**' and Kitty is now 21 weeks pregnant. Imagine how happy she is now, since she is getting bigger and bigger. **

* * *

><p>"Awe! Look at the wittle belly!" Skyler cooed as she walked into the apartment. She hadn't even made it into the living room of the new apartment before Kitty threw a knife in her direction, the blade landing in the wall just left of Skyler's head. "What the hell did you do that for?"<p>

"You touch me," Kitty stated slowly as she held up another knife, "I will personally make sure you can't touch anything else."

Skyler rolled her eyes as she walked into the apartment and sat down at one of the barstools that were set up in the kitchen. The two girls had spent the last week and a half setting up the new place so that it was okay to come and go in a moment's notice. "You know, you really should never be out in public," Skyler stated as she grabbed a grape out of the bowl Kitty had set on the table. "You're a danger to society."

"People will get over it," Kitty laughed in reply as she placed down her 'hunting' knife to pick up a cooking knife, where she continued cutting pieces of chicken into smaller pieces. Since the apartment was bought with three bedrooms, Skyler had claimed that she lived there too, and it was Kitty's night to cook. "So, figured we'd have chicken quesadillas."

"Is that the only thing you know how to cook?" Skyler huffed as Kitty's phone began to ring.

When she read Sam's name on the screen, her brain instantly went to _research_ mode, and Kitty grumbled when she answered. "What is it, Sam?"

"_It's Dean_," Sam said, cutting right to the case. _"He's been bitten by a vampire. You should get here-_"

Kitty didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She had dropped her phone onto the counter and ran down the hallway, quickly changing out of sweats and into her pregnant-hunter clothes. When she got back into the kitchen, Skyler was hanging up the cell phone and putting it in Kitty's bag, along with her knives and the keys to the Chevelle.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Skyler asked as she followed Kitty toward the door of the apartment.

"Stay here," she commanded as she flew down the stairs to the main floor of the building. "I can't risk you getting hurt, too."

* * *

><p>It should have taken Kitty three hours to get to the small town in Illinois, but since she broke every speed limit and flew through every red light she hit, the Chevelle came to a screeching halt in front of the motel the boys were staying at in just under two hours. As she got out of the car, heart pounding, she felt someone grab her by the arm. And even though her legs were tired and sore from the pregnancy, Kitty still had the power to kick to the person with enough force to knock them back a couple of steps.<p>

"Enough, kid," Samuel groaned as he straightened himself. "I'm here to help."

She couldn't say anything in reply, for she couldn't even remember what made her able to talk. The only thing Kitty knew was that she had to get to Dean as quickly as possible. When Sam walked through the doors of the motel and into the parking lot, Kitty instantly remembered how to talk. "Where is he?" she demanded as she pushed past him and into the motel.

Sam and Samuel followed hot on her trail, only catching up to her to be able to show her which room was their's. "That's a new problem," Sam replied with a begrudged tone as he opened the door to his room. "He left."

"You can't keep track of your own brother now?" Samuel asked calmly as he dropped his duffle bag on the table in the room. Kitty stopped dead in her tracks in the center of the room. _This_ can't_ be happening!_ Kitty yelled, internally, as she pushed her hands through her hair. "He's not himself, Sam," Samuel continued as he faced the two younger hunters. "He's a monster, and he's hungry. You gotta be prepared to do the right thing."

"'The right _thing_?'" Kitty almost yelled as stormed up to Samuel and glared at him. She may have been smaller and not in the shape to take on a fight, but at that moment, Kitty felt she would be able to fight anyone. "If you even think about trying to killing Dean-"

"I told you he'd kill me when he showed up," came Dean's voice from the small kitchen. He was leaning against a cabinet in the dark, his body shadowed out and almost completely invisible.

Instinctively, Sam and Samuel each went for their machetes, but Kitty released a heavy sigh and let a hand go to her stomach as she felt the baby do flips inside of her, now kicks instead of butterflies. "Thank fucking God, you're alright," Kitty whispered as she took a step toward Dean, but Samuel grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back and away from her husband.

"Did you feed?" Samuel demanded, his machete still pointed out toward Dean as he came out of the shadows of the kitchen slowly.

"I went to say goodbye to Lisa," Dean whispered, his voice heavy with emotion. "Which was a lousy idea. Kitty, you best not even come over here."

"Dean, answer the question," Samuel demanded, sternly, his hand still around Kitty's arm. He didn't need to be holding her back, though, because Kitty's mind was stuck on what Dean just said. He went and visited Lisa, and Kitty couldn't figure out why.

"You can relax," Dean huffed as he slowly began to remove his jacket. "I didn't 'drink' anyone. But I came close." He dropped his jacket on the table and looked sadly at Kitty before looking back to Samuel with a hard gaze. "Alright, do it. Sammy, get her out of here."

"No!" Kitty yelled as she lunged at Dean, forgetting everything that she was thinking about moments before, but Sam grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, if you insist," he said, slowly. "Or I can just turn you back."

Dean looked at Samuel with a look of confusion and anger. "What?" he demanded, and Sam echoed him a moment after.

"I didn't drive all this way to kill you, Dean," Samuel stated as he put his machete down on the table and pulled a journal out of his bag. "I'm here to _save_ you." He opened the journal to a marked page and then slid it across the table to Dean. "That's my grandfather's journal. Cure's and old Campbell recipe. No one's tried it since God knows, but what I hear… this stuff is a bad trip."

"Does it work?" Kitty hissed angrily, tired of the confusion she's had in the past five seconds and ready for some answers. "Or are you just sending us on a fucking mind-trip to build up hope?"

"Cure's good," Samuel answered with a firm nod. "But a lot of this is on you." He pointed at Dean, then at the table to emphasize his point. "You drink, you're done. It won't work. One drop of human blood-"

"I got it," Dean cut off, putting the journal down on the table.

"Do you?" Samuel demanded, his temper rising as Dean suddenly became a job for him, and Kitty hated the attitude that came off of him. "Because you _will_ feed. It's a matter of time."

"Stuff it," Kitty growled as she took a single step forward. "You really think he doesn't know what's at stake?"

Kitty and Samuel shared a hard glare for a moment, and her fingers were itching to reach for one of her throwing knives from her pocket and to throw it at the older man's head. She might have, too, if Dean didn't interrupt her gaze. "What else do we need?"

"Some stuff we go," Samuel answered, tearing his eyes off of Kitty. "Some we gotta get. Trickiest thing on the list: blood of the fang that turned ya."

With a snort, Kitty turned on the spot and started to pace the room. "Just another walk in the park," she said sarcastically with a flourished wave of her hand.

His voice was soft, almost a whisper, as Dean commented, "I'll get it."

Kitty whirled and stared at Dean, shocked. "You're going to go into a nest of vampires on your own and just attack one of the coven members?" she demanded slowly. "Do you have a death wish, or something?"

"I'm one of them, aren't I?" Dean motioned to his body, a hard expression on his face, but with sad eyes. Kitty could tell that he felt horrible and was pitying her for what he was putting her through. "All I gotta do is get in there, get the guy alone, and shoot him with so much dead man's blood that he'll think he's rushing a fraternity."

"Someone should come with you," Kitty argued, and that caused Dean to form a shadow of a smile. If there was something Kitty was good at, it was challenging him.

"Take you?" he asked, then motioned at her body. "You have two heartbeats going on. Extra blood in you. That would be a feast for any vamp."

"Then take Sam," she argued back, her stance firm even though Kitty felt like she was falling apart on the inside.

"He reeks like a hamburger," Dean countered, and Kitty knew she lost this battle. You can't send a gazelle into a lion's den. "I gotta do this solo."

Kitty nodded slowly, then looked over at Sam. "Do you guys even know where the nest is?"

"I can smell him," Dean answered as he put his jacket on and started for the door. "Two miles east of town. You guys get the other crap and meet me there."

His hand was just about to hit the doorknob when Samuel called Dean's name, then threw a syringe to him. "It's dead man's blood. There's enough there to drop a linebacker, and then some." The two shared a gaze for a moment, and then Samuel said, "Good luck, son."

Once Dean walked out the door, Kitty took a deep sigh and then ran out the door and into the hall. "Dean?" she called, her voice slightly desperate. He had just made it to the end of the hall, and when he turned, Kitty thought for a moment that nothing had happened.

She ran down the hall to Dean, stopping just feet between them. He looked tired, angry, and hurt as he looked down at her. "Don't come any closer," Dean whispered, almost too silent to be heard. "I can't risk hurting you. Hurting our son."

Shaking her head, Kitty tentatively took the remaining steps between her and Dean, till there were only inches between them. She could see the struggle on Dean's face, the war he was fighting internally. As quickly as she could, Kitty leaned up on her toes and kissed Dean's forehead, then retreating back to where she originally stood. "Watch your ass, Winchester," she smirked, working up all the courage she had in her. "I don't want a scratch on you, got it?"

Dean formed a crooked smile as he laughed silently, his eyes still full of a pained expression. "Got it, Kit-Kat." Then he left the motel, leaving Kitty to stand under the blinking florescent lights.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope everyone's ready for the finally tomorrow night! I know I am. Going to be keeping up my lovely tradition of watching every season's premiere and finale episodes from one to six. It's my own little party. What do you do to celebrate the finale?<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**So I cried during the episode last night, but let's face it: I cry during almost every finale episode. ^_^ All I could do was imagine what Kitty would do after the episode was over. Soo excited to write that later.**

* * *

><p>Kitty sat in the back of Samuel's van as they drove down an alley behind a warehouse building. Both Sam and Samuel had protested on her coming, but normal-Kitty would have fought and found a way to come. Pregnant-Kitty nearly killed them all.<p>

"There is no way in hell I'm staying back," she had fought with as she climbed into the van. "And if either of you try to tell me otherwise, you'll both end up missing a certain appendage you're rather attached to."

Needless to say, Kitty did end up coming.

As the van slowed to a stop on the opposite side of the alley from the Impala, Kitty leaned between the two front seats and looked out the front windshield. The alley was completely dark, and no shadows past in front of the van.

"This must be the place," Samuel muttered, only to be shushed by Sam as soon as the words left his mouth.

The three hunters glanced out the windows, waiting for something to happen. Then something heavy landed on the roof of the van, and Kitty sighed heavily. _Great_, she thought to herself as she picked up a machete from the floor. _Here we go_.

From the top of the van, a vampire leaned over the roof and looked through the driver's side window, then smashed the glass and started reaching for Samuel. Taking her machete, Kitty reached across Samuel and drove the blade into the arm of the vampire, who shrieked and tore his arm away, slicing down his arm as he pulled back.

But the vampire didn't have a chance to get away and warn the others of the hunters' arrival. Sam had gotten out of the van and quickly dispatched the vampire of his head, leaving a bloody streak down the windshield of the van as the body slid down.

Releasing a long breath, Kitty climbed out of the van, whipping the blood off the blade and onto her pants. "There goes the silent entry we were all hoping for," she huffed as she held the machete between her legs and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

Sam nodded in reply, his face very hard and full of concentration as he led the way into the warehouse. They didn't get that far in before they started seeing headless bodies lying all over the floor.

Grimly, Samuel looked from the bodies before looking over at Sam and Kitty. "Looks like Dean has some Campbell in him after all."

"Not Campbell," Kitty mumbled with a slight smile as she toed the head of one of the vampires. "That's all Winchester right there."

The trio continued walking forward and toward a railing that looked over the floor below. Dean was sitting on the only desk that was downstairs, only looking up when the trio hit the railing. "You okay?" Kitty called down when Dean's eyes met her's.

"Yeah," he replied as he rocked the vampire's head that he was using as a footrest. "I'm good."

* * *

><p>As Samuel mixed the tonic together, Kitty sat on the opposite side of the room as Dean withered in pain in the kitchen. She was furious that he wouldn't let her help at all, but she understood why: he was worried that he might hurt her. "I'm not made of porcelain," she said from where she sat on the bed.<p>

With a pained expression, Dean glanced over at her and stated, "Right now, you are," which for him, was true.

"If this works," Samuel said as he stirred the ingredients in a bowl, "you know it's not gonna be a kiddy ride."

"That's great," Dean grumbled as he tried to hold himself together. "Light her up."

"So what'd you see in there?" Sam asked, a little eager than he should have been, which caused Kitty to glare at him.

"Sam, this isn't the time," she chastised as she began to pace at the foot of the beds. "Back off."

He glanced over at Kitty, raised his eyebrows, but Sam did end up listening to her in the end. _What the hell has gotten into him_? she thought as she watched Samuel pour the tonic into a mug and handed it to Dean.

Taking a whiff of the mixture, Dean recoiled from it with a pinched face. Then he smiled with a grim tone and brought the mug up to his face. 'L'chaim,' he said, then downed the tonic quickly. They waited, all staring at Dean as nothing happened. "I don't think it-"

Then Dean vomited into a bucket. Kitty stopped pacing and watched, fear beginning to pour up through her. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked Samuel, not daring to take her eyes off of Dean for an instant.

"It's working or he's dying," Samuel replied as he pulled out his machete.

Kitty ran across the room to Dean as he struggled to breath. He doubled over, just in time for her to grab his head so he didn't smash it on the floor. "It's okay," she whispered as she brushed her fingers over his head. "You can do this."

She wondered if what she said were true. Dean's eyes were bloodshot, and he didn't seem to be breathing. _You better live, Dean_, Kitty yelled at him internally. _You promised, not a scratch_.

It felt like years before Dean's eyes finally opened, as clear as they had been before. Then he coughed, and Kitty released a heavy breath as she clutched his head, and then lightly smacked his arm. "Don't you dare do that to me _again_," she chastised as she let Dean go up into a sitting position. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," he replied, absentmindedly, as he struggled to get up, leaning on Kitty a bit for support.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he made his way to his brother and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Dean nodded as he straightened, taking his weight off of Kitty, but still keeping a hand on her arm. "I'm good."

* * *

><p>Kitty sat on the counter in the bathroom as Dean took his shower, trying to process everything he told her: from what he saw inside the warehouse to him getting turned. And then he told her how Sam just watched him get turned.<p>

"Are you sure he… smiled?" she asked, keeping her voice in a low whisper as Dean stepped out of the shower, keeping the water on as he dried himself off. "I mean, could it have been shock or something?"

"It wasn't shocked," Dean replied as he began getting dressed. "He just… stood there. He did nothing and just watched." He glanced at the door, then back at Kitty. "It's not Sam. Whatever came back isn't him."

"Okay," she nodded as she turned the shower off as Dean began to shave. "We'll figure out what the hell is wrong with him."

"He nearly got me killed, Kit," he pointed out with a glance at her through the mirror. "Hell, if Samuel didn't have a cure…" Dean stopped and put down his razor, then looked at Kitty. "Do you think he knew?"

With a soft shake of her head, she replied, "I have no clue, but it seems likely." She looked at Dean as he sighed heavily, then went over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've gotta go back home," she whispered as she leaned her head between his shoulder blades. "Doc wants to see me for an ultrasound and to tell me to stop running around or some crazy crap like that."

Dean turned around so that he could wrap his arms around Kitty, leaning his chin on the top of her head. "You really are short," he pointed out, and she looked up to see a smile on his lips.

"Maybe our kid will be normal height then," Kitty laughed before she leaned up and kissed Dean. "I promise, everything is going to end up fine, alright?"


	24. Chapter 24

"So I guess everything worked out in the end," Skyler greeted Kitty from where she sat on the couch in front of the television. Instead of giving the normal answer, though, Kitty slammed the door hard, sending whatever photos that were on the wall crashing to the floor. "Or carried made"

"That's not funny," Kitty hissed as she dropped her bag on the floor. Her mind was raising with different ideas, and each one that popped into her mind made her angrier and angrier. Now, after spending three hours in a car all alone, Kitty was fuming as she dropped down into the couch next to Skyler.

"It's a little funny." The young girl looked at Kitty sideways as she threw a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Okay, I know that Dean's alive, and that Sam's weirder than he was before," Skyler theorized as she tried to get onto Kitty's page. "What happened between when you left there and you got here?" Stretching out her back, Kitty rolled her shoulders and flinched, then reached into her back pocket and pulled out one of her switchblades, which she promptly threw into the wall in front of her. "Wow, you're really angry."

"Did I tell you that he visited _her_?" Kitty asked Skyler with a furious touch in her voice. "I mean, of all people, he goes and see's his ex-girlfriend." There wasn't a moment out of the drive that she didn't think about Lisa in some way, most of which were in the way of using her as a target for when she threw knives. "Maybe I should just use Dean for target practice," she murmured as she grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl that Skyler was holding.

Her jaw nearly landing in the popcorn, Skyler shook her head heavily. "What the hell are you talking about? _Lisa_? Is this pregnancy hormones or something?"

"Those are over now, idiot," Kitty grumbled as she threw the popcorn still in her hand at the wedding photo of her and Dean. "It's all back to me being angry at Dean."

"Oh, so your normal crazies." Skyler leaned forward and placed the bowl of popcorn on the small table, but at the same time picking up two knives that Kitty had left lying on the table.

"First, he bought a house right next door to where they just so happened to live, like he's never been there," Kitty huffed as she started ticking off on her fingers. "Second, he freaking made you go protect their _empty_ house. Like, really, there was no one home, and yet he made you stay there."

"I'm sure he had a reason-"

"Ah! And then, he convinces Lisa to move to Michigan with us, and she did it!" Kitty was practically shouting, and she had jumped up and started top pace in front of the TV, her face getting red and her hands flying everywhere. "And there's Dean parenting her child, and- You know what?" And then she just left the room, leaving Skyler sitting on the couch.

"You know," Skyler called as she climbed across the couch to look down the hallway and toward Kitty's bedroom, "maybe you should _calmly_ – and _completely_ unarmed – go and talk to Dean about it? And, you know, you two can voice your opinions, and – Kitty, I highly recommend you put that back!"

In her hand as Kitty headed toward the front door was a Rapier sword styled dagger with a fourteen-inch blade. Flipping the unsheathed blade around like it was a baton, she looked over the sharp steel with fascination. "You know, screw it. Let's go paint the town red."

Skyler was over the back of the couch and in front of the door before Kitty could even take another step. "Do you know how crazy you sound right now?" she practically screamed as she glued herself to the door. "You've practically have a sword in your hand, and you're talking about killing someone!"

Kitty knew Skyler was right, that she was acting crazy, and she was never going to kill anyone, but she was the one storming toward the door twirling a parrying dagger as she went. Sliding the dagger back into its sheath, she shook her head and threw the knife to the table. "It hurts, Sky," she whispered as she stared at the table, keeping her eyes on the blade. "I fucking died for this man and gave him everything he wanted – a friend, a wife, a family, an attempt at a normal life – and look what he does to me!"

With as sigh, Skyler slowly approached Kitty and grasped her arm. "I'm sure you're just overly worried, Kit."

But she shook her head in return. "I'm not the kind of girl to get jealous for no reason, Sky. There's something up, and when Dean left me the first time for Lisa, I should have given up on him then."

"But you didn't," Skyler pushed, trying to get Kitty to see something, but the older girl could tell what. "You two stayed together, and hell, you've been together longer than most people I know. You two have what it takes."

"I'm glad you are trying, Sky," Kitty replied to Skyler as she turned around and started heading toward her bedroom. "But he's on his final strike. One more time he picks Lisa and Ben over me and his own kid, and I'm leaving him again, and this time I won't be coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short chapter. I'd say I feel bad, but I don't. Why? Because today is the day that I officially release the first chapter of the prequel to Kitty's story, called <strong>_**The Past is a Different Story. **_**Cheesy title, I know, but you'll enjoy it all the same. ID # 815646**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, now Kitty is 23 weeks pregnant! That's like two months. Anyway, I skipped an episode, and now it's "Family Matters."**

* * *

><p>"What did you do to him?" Kitty hissed in the middle of the night as Dean dropped his brother into one of the kitchen chairs, binding him to the chair. She had woken up in the middle of the night to the apartment's doorbell ringing, and when she opened the door, she was beyond surprised to see Dean standing there.<p>

The two hadn't seen each other for a week, nor had Kitty talked to Dean yet about the concerns she had about Lisa. It wasn't something she was ready to talk to him about yet. So she just stood there in the kitchen and watched as Dean tied the bloodied Sam to a chair. "What happened?"

"I need Cass," Dean sighed as he straightened his back and started walking about the room. "Cass!"

"Keep it down!" Kitty chided as she walked across the room, her bare feet feeling the cold of the floor. She was still only in her sweatpants and tanktop, wanting to go back to sleep, but she knew she couldn't. Not with the excitement running through her veins. "Skyler's still asleep and if she wakes up-"

"Too late." The younger girl had been picking up on Kitty's 'spy-walk' and she was able to walk into the kitchen without anyone knowing. "Wow, Dean. Did you beat the crap out of Sam? He looks terrible."

"You're right." It was the only way Castiel knew how to make an entrance was by scaring the crap out of Kitty. The angel then turned and looked at Dean as Sam groaned as he became conscious. "You did this?"

The slightly delirious and bloodied Sam looked around the room. "Cass? Kitty? What's-" Then Sam tried to move his arms, and they wouldn't budge. "Let me go."

"Has he been feverish?" Cass asked as he looked from Sam to Dean.

Dean, in turn, was pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a glass from the cabinet behind the island. "Have you?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows and looked very seriously at Sam.

Skyler stepped over to stand directly next to Kitty, distracting her from the banter that was going on between Castiel, Dean, and Sam. "What the hell is going on? Blood intervention?"

"You are as up to speed with things as I am," Kitty replied as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. As the baby started to become more active, he forced Kitty to get less and less sleep. It seemed that he was more active during the night than he was during the day, and he left Kitty feeling more tired than well-rested.

The baby was starting to kick up again, and Kitty placed a hand on her stomach, feeling his pushes against her hand as Dean started yelling at Sam, "You think that there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell? Wrong! He asks, you answer! Then you shut your hole, got it?"

No one said a word, and as Castiel continued to ask questions, Kitty sat down in the living room and brought her feet up on the couch, watching over the back of what was going on. It surprised her what Sam was telling them: that he didn't sleep at all since he got back, that he didn't want to tell Dean about that fact, that he didn't really have an emotions at all.

"So what does this mean?" Kitty asked as Castiel pulled up out his belt and placed it in front of Sam's face.

"I don't know. Bite down on this," Castiel commanded Sam. "If there's someplace that you find soothing, you should go there. In your mind." Then the angel pushed his sleeve up and inserted his hand into Sam's chest, like what he did to the kid during the plagues job.

When it was over, Sam doubled over as he panted and grunted in pain. "Did you find anything?" Dean asked before taking a mouth-full of his drink.

"No," Castiel stated, an expression of confusion on the angel's face.

"Then that's good," Kitty stated, but it sounded more like a question than anything. "If you didn't find anything-"

"I mean I found nothing," Cass interrupted as he looked hardly at Kitty. "His soul is gone."

"I'm sorry, but one more time," Dean started as he walked around the island and stood in front of Castiel. "Explain it like I'm 5. What do you mean he's got no-"

Castiel sighed heavily. "Somehow, when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul. My guess is that it's still in the cage. With Michael and Lucifer."

The gasp that escaped between Skyler's lips explained the feeling that everyone had. "How the hell is it still in there? Dean got pulled up and he still had his soul."

"It took several angels to rescue Dean," Cass explained to Skyler and the rest of them. "And he wasn't nearly as well guarded. Sam's soul is in _Lucifer's_ cage. There's a difference – a big difference. It's not possible."

"There's always a way," Kitty said as she stood up and started to pace. "Hell, how many times have we realized that there's always a way when someone says there isn't?"

"Are you going to untie me now?" Sam asked, interrupting the arguing and sounding as though nothing was happening.

"No," Dean said firmly, with a quick glance over at his brother.

Trying to defend himself, Sam argued, "I'm not gonna-"

"Sam, how the hell am I even supposed to let you out of this room?" Dean demanded as he walked up to his brother.

"I'm not some psycho. I didn't want you to get hurt," Sam insisted. "I was just trying to stop the vamps." He then sighed heavily and looked up at Dean. "I'm sorry. It wont happen again. Please let me go."

"What are you gonna do? Just keep me locked up in here forever?"

"It's not that bad," Kitty answered as she crossed her arms over her chest and stopped pacing. "Three meals a day, a clean bathroom, and no one depending on you to _not_ get them killed."

"I didn't want it to come to this," Sam sighed as he shifted his shoulders and stood up from the chair, removing the ropes from his wrists. "You guys aren't going to be able to hold me. You're stuck with the soulless guy, so you might as well work with me. Let's fix this."

With a quick glance at Kitty, Dean walked up to Sam and glared at him heavily. "I'm gonna be watching every move you make," and then he stepped away from his brother and motioned to Cass. "Clean him up. If we're gonna figure out what happened to your soul, then we need to find out who yanked you out."

"Any leads?" Skyler asked as she hopped up on a barstool.

"None," Sam answered her as he crossed his arms over his chest, the two brothers standing almost exactly the same way.

"Then we start a list," Dean instructed as he leaned on the arm of the couch, before turning his attention to Castiel. "If it's so hard to spring someone out of the box, then who's got that kind of muscle?"

"I don't know," Castiel answered with a shake of his head. "You have no memory of your resurrection, Sam?"

"I woke up in a field. That's all I got."

"So it's a blank list we got goin'," Skyler sighed as she leaned against the island, her legs wrapped around the legs of the barstool she sat on. "Problems: a billion. Ideas: none.

"I've got one," Sam injected with a slight smile. "Campbells."

With a heavy roll of her eyes, Kitty sat back down on the couch. "My favorite people in the world. Give them a big hug for me when you see them."

"You know, your dad's there," Skyler added. "Don't you want to see him? He's been asking about you."

Kitty shook her head and leaned deeper into the couch. "Nope."

"Then it's settled," Dean sighed as he stood, grasping Kitty's hand and pulling her from the couch. "You're coming with us."

* * *

><p><strong>So Kitty is a little irked. She's still not sure if she can trust Dean yet, especially since she hadn't really talked to Dean in a week. Is this the beginning of another one of her grudges?<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

"I want to feel!" Skyler cried as she placed her hands against Kitty's stomach who was trying to focus on driving the car and not on Skyler touching her. "Why didn't you tell me I'd be able to feel the kicking."

"Because I didn't want you touching me?" Kitty asked with a sideways glance over at Skyler, who removed her hands when she was the venomous glare. "I don't see what the big deal is. The baby moves, big whoop." She could see the cocky smile on Skyler's face, but she chose to ignore it. This was exactly why she hadn't told anyone that the baby was moving, and when she accidently let it slip, it was the end of the peaceful car-ride.

"Have you told Dean yet?" Skyler asked as they followed behind the Impala on a dark dirt road.

"When exactly would I have had time?" Kitty asked back as she leaned against her hand, resting her elbow against the edge of the door. "While I was freaking out about the Lisa thing or when he barged into the apartment with a bleeding Sam?"

"Yeah, that's not any good times, is it?" Skyler asked, and Kitty shook her head 'no' in return.

The rest of the drive through the dark, early-morning hours were quiet. Skyler was hyped up on coffee, and she kept singing to the radio, which helped keep Kitty awake. It also didn't hurt that, whenever she got bored, Skyler would try to touch Kitty's stomach. It almost became a game of trying to slap Skyler's hand before she actually touched Kitty.

When the fence of the compound finally came into view, the sun was just starting to climb its way up, giving the black night sky a navy blue rim to the east. "There's a lot of cars," Kitty observed as she parked the car.

"No more than normal," Skyler answered as she got out with a shrug and made her way to the compound.

Dean caught Kitty's eye as she got out of the car, and she knew that he was waiting for her to catch up to him before they went inside, but the familiar frame of her father standing a few feet away distracted her. "I'll meet you inside later," she called to Dean before she walked over to her dad.

Her dad had a large smile on his face when Kitty approached him, and he quickly wrapped her in a hug when they finally reached each other. "You doing okay?" Dave asked as he looked Kitty up and down. "Haven't seen you in a while, and Skyler isn't exactly the best sorce of information."

"Yeah, I'm good," she answered as she stepped back a bit, placing a hand almost subconsciously on her stomach. "Doctors just want me to stop being so physically active, like that will ever happen."

"Wait, is something wrong?" Dave asked as his expression suddenly went to one of extreme worry.

Kitty shook her head and laughed silently. "I'll be fine," she answered, trying to keep the mood light. "Just, you now, another part of life on the job."

She could tell that her dad wasn't going to take exactly what she was saying, but he let her have it. All the better than fighting again. "I've actually been meaning to call you," Dave sighed as he glanced over Kitty's shoulder then back into her eyes. "It's about Case. I think I've found a way to bring her back-"

"There is no bringing her back, Dad," Kitty answered, her voice heavy. "Trust me, I've tried. No cross-roads demon would take the deal, I couldn't find any voodoo or hoodoo on bringing her back – nothing. I've tried, and there's no way." It was a chapter closed on Kitty's life, trying to find a way to bring her sister back. And now her dad was trying to re-open it and give her the false-hope she struggled so hard to put away.

When Dave tried to explain himself, though, Kitty stopped him before he could even get a word out. "I know you haven't tried any of it yet, but maybe there isn't anything else to try. I mean, I got you back, Scott-"

"Scott's dead."

The news struck Kitty like a ton of bricks. Her brother-in-law, who she had locked up in a psych ward under the watchful eye of a friend who worked there, was starting to get on the mend. Even though he still couldn't remember anything, Scott was doing fine and nothing weird was happening. Until five seconds ago.

"When did this happen?" Kitty asked, then realized the more important aspect. "Why didn't I get a call sooner?"

"It only happened just last night," her dad explained as calmly as he could, trying to keep his daughter calm. "I got the call because I had them call me with the updates after you decided to go off the grid. I didn't want you to be bothered by any of this. I was protecting you."

She wanted to yell, she wanted to scream and punch and kick, but what would that do? Prove more to her father that Kitty needed protection? With a heavy sigh and a hard glare fixed on her face, she looked at her dad and said, "You want to take care of this? Fine. But stop treating me like I'm a little girl. That's the reason I haven't spoken to you in over a month."

Leaving Dave to stare after her, Kitty turned on her heals and headed to the compound doors, just as Sam and Dean were walking out. "I don't trust him," Dean whispered to Sam. "Dude's hiding something- Are you okay?"

It took her a moment to realize that Dean was talking to Kitty with the last bit, her mind was so angry. "Family sucks," she answered simply before following the boys as they walked around the compound. "What's going on with Samuel? What's he hiding?"

"I don't know," Dean answered as he put a hand around her waist, "but I can feel it. And if you weren't Robo-Sam, you'd have felt it, too." When Sam only huffed as an answer, Dean stopped Dean in his tracks and turned to look at his brother. "What?"

"Just… you," Sam answered as he gestured toward Dean. "Saying you don't trust family."

"I'm sorry," Kitty interrupted, "but, really, how is Samuel family, aside from the scientific sense? He isn't exactly the "barbeque on the weekends" kind of family guy."

Dean sighed heavily. "Look, we hang close, blend it, and see what we can pick up."

"You think Samuel's connected to this whole soul thing?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think he's the only lead we got," Dean answered in return.

_This isn't going to be easy at all_, Kitty thought to herself as the group started heading back into the compound.


	27. Chapter 27

With her feet dangling out of the car, Kitty sat in the driver's seat of the Impala as Dean packed his duffle bag, getting ready for going off after the Alpha. "You actually don't want to come?" he asked her with a skeptical glance as he threw the duffle bag into the back seat, then leaned over the door to look down at the pregnant woman. "You're not going to fight me on this?"

"Not with him going." Kitty tilted her head to the direction where her dad was standing, talking to some younger hunters. "Seriously, I'm beginning to see why Case wanted to be as far from him as possible."

Dean glanced over at Dave, then back down to Kitty. "Are you ever going to tell me what has been going on between you and your dad?"

"A psychologist wouldn't even want to figure that out," she answered as she stood up out of the car. "Besides, I'm not in the sharing-and-caring mood."

By simply nodding, Dean let the conversation drop and stepped in front of Kitty. "You really are a stubborn, hard-headed ass, aren't you?"

She crinkled her nose and gently pushed Dean in the chest. "Learned it from you." Then Kitty kicked him lightly in the shin and started heading toward the Chevelle. "Don't think I'm not pissed that you get to have all the fun, though. I'm counting all the times you get to go out and kick ass while I get kicked from the inside. It's not fair. Next time, you get pregnant."

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at so intently?" Skyler had been sitting next to Kitty in the Chevelle as the two watched the sun rise above the horizon, painting the sky in pinks.<p>

Balanced carefully between the dashboard and the steering wheel was a small laptop, which held Kitty's attention. The screen showed the image of a map and a small dot that moved down a highway. "I'm keeping an eye on my interests."

Puzzled, Skyler leaned over and looked at the screen, but then sighed heavily and turned away. "Are you really spying on Dean?"

"I would never!" Kitty stated, but the skeptical look on her half-sister's face was enough to cut through anyone stubborn. "Okay, fine. I would. But I'm actually tracking my dad."

"Dave?" Skyler questioned as she pushed her short hair out of her face. "Why are you keeping tabs on him?"

"Because he's hiding something from me," she answered, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as the baby stretched his limbs. "And I'm way past determined on figuring out what it is."

Skyler shook her head and then stared back at the rising sun. Then she turned back to Kitty with a heavy sigh. "You know, you're probably going to become insane or something."

That caused Kitty to laugh as the feeling of lightness grew in the air as the car slowly grew warmer with the rising sun. "Going? Hell, I'm pretty sure I am insane."

* * *

><p>The compound was eerily quiet without the moving bodies of the people who were there mere twenty-four hours earlier. It was unsettling how quickly the place seemed to become a ghost town, with no formal security set up or anything. Kitty had to keep reminding herself, though, that Samuel was from a different time period, and the security that he had then was much like the security that he had now. "Let's test how far his security goes."<p>

No one could blame Kitty for being bored: she had no one to talk to after Skyler left to go out and bring back food. And if Samuel was going to have a shitty security system, it was like Kitty was doing him a favor by picking the lock to his office, and taking a look around the room.

Stepping inside, Kitty noticed the disorganized junk that was thrown across his desk, and the sky-tower-high stacks of books. Anything could be lost in the mess of a room in an instant. But what pulled the attention of Kitty's the hardest was the slightly opened drawer. _Does the man know how to keep anything organized?_ she wondered as she stepped behind the desk.

The drawer was the only thing in any state of being organized, and atop was a clear and un-bent photo. The black and white photo was that of a young woman, and Kitty remembered the woman.

It was Mary from when she was younger, and it was a lovely picture of the young woman. But it bothered Kitty as to why the photo was in a hidden place, and not in a picture frame.

She would have stared at the photo longer if her phone didn't start to alert her to a call, and she had to drop the picture back into the drawer. "Hello, you reached someone who really doesn't want to listen to you talk-"

"_Kitrina, as your father, you have to at least listen to me_."

"No, I don't," Kitty answered angrily before tapping the button to end the call. That was when she dialed a familiar number, and as soon as Dean answered, she demanded, "Tell me what's going on with you right now before I find a way to kill my father."

"_Someone's touchy,"_ Dean answered, but even his voice was haggard.

"No more than usual," she answered as she left the office making sure to lock the door behind you. "You, on the other hand… What's going on?"

There was a slight pause, and it occurred to Kitty that he was upset over something that happened between him and Sam. _"I'll explain when I get back. I'm only two hours out."_

"Are you bringing beer and pizza?" Kitty asked hopefully. It was something she missed the most: not coffee, not scotches, not sex. Beer. Kitty desperately missed beer.

"_Next time,"_ Dean simply answered, then he hung up the phone, leaving Kitty back to the silence.

_Damn silence_, Kitty huffed as she walked around the empty compound. Though she should be savoring it, because she was sure to get into a fight with Christian.

Even the thought of fighting with him made her smile. _I got two hours_, Kitty thought to herself. _I'll use it to find something to make the ass-hat squirm._


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry this has taken so long. My writing has been more crap than usual. And I keep typing on my computer like I type on my iPhone and then things come out wrong… yeah… First-world problems. And I'm sorry that the chapters have been rather slow lately. For some reason, I can't get them right lately.**

**So this chapter also skips to the episode "Clap Your Hands if You Believe," and Kitty is now 27 weeks pregnant (6 months/ end of 2****nd**** trimester).**

* * *

><p>"They've been doing <em>what<em>?" Kitty leaned her back hard against the side of the Chevelle as Dean mirrored her against the Impala across from her. "I thought it was clear that we chop off the heads of the bloodsuckers, not torture the crap out of them."

As soon as the group of hunters had arrived back at the compound, Dean had pulled Kitty aside and told her everything that had happened during the hunt – him being forced to hang back, the shady capturing of the alpha, the torture that the Campbells were doing. And she could hardly believe any of it. It seemed rather far-fetched to her, but after everything she had seen Samuel do, it didn't take her long to get over the surprise.

"I've got Sam trying to weasel his way in," Dean sighed as he pushed his hands deep into his jacket's pockets. "Bet I've got a 60/40 chance of him actually coming back out."

Footsteps on gravel caught the two hunters' attention, and Dave stood not too far off talking to a small group, but his eyes kept glancing toward Kitty. "I think I'm going to go back to the apartment," Kitty sighed as she pulled her eyes away from her father. "I'm not doing anything here anyway, and I can't stand to be around him."

"He is your dad-"

"And he's making me feel guilty about not wanting to find another way to bring back Case," Kitty explained as she rubbed her hands against her eyes. "He doesn't get that I've been down that road, and it had almost gotten me killed on multiple accounts." She kicked a rock with the toe of her shoe before sighing. "Case is gone, and she wouldn't want me to be risking my neck every five seconds trying to bring her back."

Dean grasped Kitty's shoulders and pulled her into his arms, where she just let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. It was a place she felt safe – in his arms – even if it were only for a moment. "Do what you've got to do," Dean whispered into Kitty's hair. "Sam and I will figure out what the big secret is."

With a sigh and a nod, Kitty looked up at Dean and stared into his eyes. "Is it just me, or has everything gone beyond crazy lately?"

"Yeah, something has got all the monsters messed up," Dean replied before he pushed off of the Impala and opened to driver's door to the Chevelle. "I'll call you as soon as I figure something out, alright?"

Eyeing him cautiously, Kitty nodded her head and bent into the car. "You better not do anything stupid," she stated before she closed the door of the car.

As Dean stepped away and she turned the engine of the car on, Kitty could see her dad standing in the headlights. He had finished his conversation and had begun heading toward the Chevelle. But there was nothing more she could say to him at that moment; so she threw the car into reverse, maneuvered a K-Turn, and pulled out and away from the compound.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to get out of the car," Dean asked as he stared down at Kitty, who was lying in the back of the Impala, "or did you just beg to come along for no reason?"<p>

For the past week, Kitty's back and legs had started to cramp up, leaving her with the want to do absolutely nothing. The pain had even gotten to the point that she didn't want to drive anymore. So, with a groan, she sat up and slid out of the backseat, her feet stepping into a crowded Indiana street.

The majority of the people on the street were talking about aliens, dressed in space clothing, and the town was responding by selling appropriate objects. "Did we just step into ET or something?"

"Something like that," Sam huffed as he pulled a jacket on. Along with the physical pains, he was being a mental pain for Kitty with his not-thinking-before-speaking attitude.

Pushing the sleeves of her sweater up past her elbows, Kitty looked around at the people in the streets, where she spied an older blonde woman who seemed right at home with the extraterrestrial environment. "I'm talking to her," Kitty stated before she walked over to the woman.

The woman smiled brightly at Kitty, who held out her hand. "Hi," she smiled to the woman, "I'm Bridgette Collins, a reporter from The Mirror, and these are two of my colleagues. We were hoping we could ask you some questions about what's been happening lately."

"Of course, sweetie!" the woman beamed. "I'm Marion, by the way."

Dean nodded his head and shifted his body posture. "So do you really believe that it's UFOs that people have been seeing?"

"Of course it's not UFOs," Marion laughed lightly and wrinkled her nose. "It's fairies."

"Fairies?" Kitty asked, the answer knocking her off her feet. "Like more like Tinkerbelle and less like a green-headed martian?" Marion, who was still grinning, nodded her head enthusiastically.

"What? Flying saucers not insane enough for you?" Sam huffed as he eyed the woman like she was the newest crazy to escape from the asylum. "If you want to add glitter to that glue you're sniffing, that's fine, but don't dump your whackadoo all over us. We'd rather not step in it."

"Okay, we're done here," Dean stated as he pulled Sam back.

Marion looked completely taken aback before she looked into Kitty's eyes. "What newspaper did you say you worked for?"

"I'm sorry, he's got a… medical… thing."

When Kitty had reached Dean and Sam, Dean was sighing, "Empathy, man. Empathy. I mean, the old Sam would have given her some wussified, dew-eyed crap."

"Or at least not practically called her a psycho right in front of her," Kitty added as she rolled her shoulders.

"Well, Old Sam had a soul – was a soul. Whatever," Sam replied as they walked down the street.

"And we all know that you don't care," Kitty stated with a heavy sigh. "Fuck, we know you don't care about anything, so find something to care about: your brother, being human, or even a damn tree."

"Look," Sam sighed as he stopped walking abruptly, "you guys obviously care – a lot – and that's great, but I can't care about what… I can't care about it, you know? What do you want me to do, fake it?"

"Yes!" Dean practically shouted as his hands shot up into the air."Absolutely. Fake it till you make it."

"You know how exhausting it is to have to pick every word you say?" Sam complained. like a twelve-year-old child. "I had been faking it the entire time we've been back on the road together."

"Then we'll be your conscience," Dean answered as he began walking forward. "And if you screw anything up, I give Kitty permission to beat the crap out of you."

A smile twitched up on her lips. "I'd love someone else to have to feel the pain I'm in then."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, world! Sorry for the long disappearance again. I'm trying to be good, really I am. Just got busy with school and work. Needed to create a new routine so that I had time to write. **

* * *

><p>Kitty stayed back when Sam and Dean went into the clock shop called Brennan's Watchworks, owned by the father of the boy who was abducted. Just from looking through the window, the place seemed to be rather cramped, and Kitty wasn't as tiny as she used to be anymore, she finally admitted. Pulling out her phone, she called Skyler.<p>

"_What? I'm on my way to Indiana now,"_ was the greeting she received from Skyler. _"Is everything alright?"_

"Geeze, Sky, I can't be bored for five seconds and want to talk to you?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line, then Skyler stated, _"You're never bored. What happened? Did Sam punch a baby?"_

"Not yet," Kitty laughed as she leaned against the Impala. "And nothing is wrong. Just bored, since I can't do anything. Seriously, I'm ready to be done with this pregnancy thing."

"_I don't blame ya,_" Skyler agreed. _"I miss having you to drink with."_ Kitty rolled her eyes, heavily and dramatically, even though no one could see it. It was simple little things like that, that made Kitty realize how much she missed the younger woman. _"Listen, I'll be getting there late tonight, so let me drive so I don't crash into something."_

"I actually have to go, too," Kitty answered just as Sam and Dean walked out of the clock shop. "See you tonight." As she hung up her phone and slipped it back into her pocket, Kitty asked, "What happened in there?"

"He's hiding something," Sam answered as they walked over to Kitty. "He's probably has something to do with his son's disappearance."

Kitty punch Sam's arm and glared up at him. "Bad, Sam," she reprimanded, like he was a dog. "People with souls _don't_ make assumptions like that."

"I actually think he's right, Kit," Dean agreed, then he went into delegation mode. "Why don't you and Sam stay and watch Watchmaker and see what happens when the sun goes down, and I'll go check out the crop circles."

"Sure, I'll babysit your brother," Kitty replied, drawing out each word. She was not that thrilled that she had to be stuck with job of watching Sam, but it was better than walked around a corn field as night approached. "We'll be having just oh so much fun. We'll braid each other's hair, and talk about boys…"

"You done?" Dean cut her off with a smile, then he glared over at his brother. "Do not engage with, maim, or in any way kill Brennan. In fact, I don't want you making any judgment calls whatsoever. If anything happens, ask Kitty. And actually listen to her."

"You know," Sam huffed with a roll of his eyes, "I was on my own for a whole year. I did fine without you."

"What you did wasn't even close to fine," Kitty answered, her voice hard. She then caught movement over Sam's shoulder, and she saw Mr. Brennan walk out of his shop. "Okay, we're done with this conversation." With a quick kiss to Dean, Kitty said, "Don't get lost in the cornfield," before she dragged Sam in the direction Mr. Brennan was walking off toward."

* * *

><p>It was weird for Kitty to be sitting in a bar, drinking a glass of water, and having to watch everyone else in the bar drink alcoholic beverages. "This sucks," she sighed heavily as she leaned her elbows against the table.<p>

"Yeah, this does," Sam huffed in agreement. "I mean, we've only learned that this guy was an alcoholic."

She wanted to bash her head against the wall she leaned against. Dealing with Sam was like dealing with a child in adult form; no morals, no common sense, and no idea when to shut up. "Maybe we should call Dean," she said tiredly, pulling her phone from her pocket. "Give him a heads up as to the nothing-ness we've gotten."

With the phone on speaker and lying between her and Sam, Kitty waited for Dean to answer the phone. _"What'd you find?"_

"Aside from the guy quickly becoming an alcoholic," Kitty answered, "nothing."

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Sam put it, putting his beer down on the table and preparing himself to stand up. "I mean, you're the one who said he's hiding something."

"_No, you won't do anyth-"_ Then Dean abruptly stopped talking, and the only sound coming through the phone were that of plants being stepped on.

"Dean, did the corn kill you? Do you need to be saved?" Kitty was getting bored of sitting around, and now that her back finally had stopped hurting, she was feeling back to normal. Well, as normal as a pregnant woman could get.

"_Hang on a second."_ There was a pause as Dean's breathing could suddenly be heard through the phone, becoming raged and quick. _"Holy… UFO! UFO!"_

Kitty and Sam exchanged surprised glances, and they leaned forward onto the table, talking into the phone between them. "Wait, seriously?" Kitty asked, still unable to believe that the theory of aliens was possible.

"_Yes, seriously, Kit!" _Dean exclaimed and the sound of him running through the cornfield came up through the phone. "_Close encounter. Close encounter!"_

Taking a sip on his beer, Sam had a look of more curiosity than worry. "Close encounter," he echoed Dean. "What kind? First? Second?"

"_They're after me!" _

Kitty was already looking around for the keys to the Chevelle, which she didn't have. While she mentally cursed herself for not wanting to drive, Sam said, "Third kind already? You better run, man. I think the fourth kind is a butt thing."

"Not helping, Sam," Kitty chastised as she picked the phone up from the table, turned it of speaker, and brought it to her ear. "Dean, are you there?" But there were no answer from the other end.

"Damnit," she cursed under her breath as she got up from the table as quickly as she could. "Come on, Sam."

"But I'm not done with my beer yet."

* * *

><p>Sam pulled an old beat-up truck that the two hunters 'borrowed' into the cornfield right next to the Impala. Kitty walked over to the classic car and looked inside, hoping to find some useful information. But she found nothing. "Call him again," she commanded Sam as she pulled a flashlight out of her bag and started running the beam over the cornfield.<p>

The guitar chord that was Dean's ringtone sounded from right below Kitty's feet, where she stood atop of a pile of cornstalks that had been flattened to from the cropcircle. She picked the phone up from between the stalks and looked down at the phone. "Where the hell are you?" she wondered as she looked out around the cropcircle, hoping that the answer would smack her in the face.

Running a hand through her loose hair, Kitty turned back to Sam. "We're going to need to split up." It wasn't something she exactly wanted to do, especially since Sam was missing a few screws, but it would probably mean finding Dean all the more quickly. "Take the Impala and go check out the ET groupies."

"What are you going to be doing?" Sam asked as he walked up to Kitty, towering over her. "You are pregnant, and you can't do nearly as much-"

"If you want to stay in one piece," Kitty cut off, closing her eyes so that she didn't punch Sam, "you'll shut up right now, and go do as I've said."

He didn't make another comment, and Kitty watched as Sam walked back to the Impala and drive off. A headache began to pound behind her eyes, and the dull throbbing in her back was starting to appear again. It was definitely going to be a long night. Pulling out her cell phone, Kitty sat down on the bumper of the truck and called Skyler. "Where are you?"

"_Just pulling into town,"_ Skyler answered as she tried to stifle a yawn. _"Why? What's going on?"_

"Come down to the cornfield. Dean got abducted by the aliens."

There was silence on the other end, before Skyler finally said, _"Why do all the fucked up things happen to us?"_


	30. Chapter 30

"Kitty, we haven't found anything," Skyler sighed as the two of them finally started heading back to the motel. It was nearly three in the morning, and there was no sign of Dean's disappearance. "We'll pick it back up in the morning, and that way we'll be rested, and have a fresh eye, and-"

"I'm getting really tired of this," Kitty sighed, cutting off Skyler as she looked out the window as the girls drove back into town. "Tired of having to freaking find someone whenever I turn my back. Like, can't everyone stay where they're supposed to be for five minutes?"

Skyler took sideways glances at Kitty as she drove toward the motel. "Are these more pregnancy hormones? Because, I thought you were done with them."

Shaking her head no, Kitty kept her gaze out the side window as the streetlights periodically lit up her face. "I mean, I spent an entire year trying to bring my sister back, then I looked for Sam during my free time, and now I'm going to have to look for Dean?"

The car was parked next to the Impala in the motel's parking lot, and Skyler looked over at her older half-sister. "But this time, you're not going to have to do it on your own."

Kitty finally looked over at Skyler and smiled at her, saying a silent 'thanks' for whatever comfort was given. "Alright," Kitty huffed as she pushed open the door. "Enough with the chick flick shit, and let's get inside. You want to crash in our room tonight? It's just Sam and I since Dean's on Mars."

"God, yes," Skyler sighed heavily as she pulled a bag out from behind the driver's seat. "I don't want to deal with any sketchy attendants right now for booking a room in the early hours of the morning."

The two girls walked to the door directly in front of them, and as Kitty began to push the door open, she noticed that the light was on. "Sam, you still up?" she began to ask, but when her eyes landed on the bed, seeing Sam tangled with a girl, she yelled, "This is your plan on finding Dean?! Sleeping with every person you meet?"

"I found myself." Kitty turned her head to the side. She hadn't even noticed that, when she walked into the room, Dean had just walked in on discovering Sam first. "Where have you been?"

Before Kitty could answer, Skyler – with a disgusted look on her face – demanded, "We'll sort all this out later. Right now, can we _please_ have Sam put some pants on?"

* * *

><p>Skyler was sound asleep on the bed that Kitty and Dean shared together, lying across the foot of the bed with her arms and feet dangling off of each side. If Kitty wasn't so tired herself, she would have probably done some horrible prank on her. But she was not tired enough to at least tie a string from her left ankle, thread it behind her back, and to her right wrist.<p>

When Sam's one-night stand walked toward the door, Dean held it open for her. "I so totally understand that you need time as a family," the girl said with a giddy look on her face, "but it's just… What were they like?" She was looking at Dean in utter awe, and Kitty was trying to hold back laughter at the doe-eyed girl.

"They were grabby, incandescent douche bags," Dean answered, grumbling a bit. "Good night." As soon as he ushered the girl out the door, he slammed it closed.

That caused Skyler to jump awake, and her tied hand flew up and smacked her in the face. Not being able to control it, Kitty laughed as Skyler looked from the string to the older woman. "You suck," she huffed tiredly as she untied herself. "You better watch your back, because when you least expect it, I'm getting you back."

Kitty shook her head with the her laughter falling to silence in the motel room, for the good mood she had given herself died with one look of Dean's face. "You're angry," she stated as she grasped his hand and looked up at his face.

"Not with you," he said, his voice hard. "But Sam..." Dean shifted his gaze to his brother, a glare forming on his face. "I was abducted. My pregnant wife was out looking for me, and you were banging Patchouli."

"I didn't think she smelled that bad," Sam answered, taking a step further into the room. "And I was looking into your abduction."

"I was gone for an hour, Sam!" Dean shouted as he walked past Kitty and closed the space between himself and Sam. "And most of that was walking back into town!"

"Dean," Kitty stated, her voice sharp because she knew that was the only way she'd be able to get his attention. "You were gone all night. It's four in the morning."

Dean turned on his heels and looked down at Kitty, then he looked down at his watch. "No, it's not," he argued, softer than how his voice was with Sam, which Kitty which he wouldn't do since she hated being treated differently. "It's only ten at night."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled her sleeve up and showed Dean her own watch and pointed to the clock on the bedside table. "Four a.m." she confirmed.

"Time slip." Skyler's voice was so quiet, everyone almost missed it. When they looked down at her from where she sat on the bed, her eyes were big with wonder and excitement. "That's something that scientists actually think happens. Because the aliens' move at the speed of light and-" Skyler stopped short when she started receiving strange glances. "I was into this stuff when I was a kid," she mumbled.

Breaking the silence, Sam handed Dean a scotch. "Thanks," Dean answered as he drank the whole glass in a single shot. He then sat down on the bed next to Skyler, pulling Kitty down along with him so that she sat snuggly between him and her half-sister.

Sam sat down on the bed opposite of them. "Alright, Dean," he sighed as he flexed his back muscles and adjusted himself on the bed. "Talk to us. What happened?"

"Well," Dean started as he tapped his fingers against the sides of the empty glass, "there was this…Damnit, there was a bright, white light."

"It's okay," Sam said as he reached across the space of the two beds and patted Dean's leg. "Safe room."

Dean then looked from the leg to Sam, and Kitty thought he was about to stab his brother's hand. "Let's leave the meaningful touching to me, huh Soul-less?" With that, she pushed Sam's hand off of Dean's leg and wrapped her arms around Dean's.

With a huff, Dean continued, "Then, I was… uh… I was in a different place. There were these… beings, and they were too bright to look at, but I could feel them pulling me toward this sort of table-"

"Probing table!" both Sam and Skyler exclaimed at the same moment, causing Dean to throw the glass down on the floor and shout, "Don't say it!"

It was getting hard for Kitty to not laugh, especially because Dean's outburst and the amount he felt uncomfortable was beyond hilarious to her. "It's alright," she said, lightly. "What else happened?"

"I went crazy," Dean sighed as he got up and began pacing. "I started hacking and slashing and firing. They actually seemed surprised. I don't think anyone's ever done that before."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Skyler – who had a look of a child being told that they can have extra desert – gasped, "So you had an actual close encounter!"

"I did," Dean answered, a sharp smile finally appearing on his face. "And I won."

"You should take a shower," Sam stated as he looked Dean up and down."

"I should," Dean answered as he picked up the bottle of scotch and headed toward the bathroom. "I'm going to."

Kitty shook her head and, although she was tired, the baby wasn't, and he was doing twists and turns inside of her. "I won't be getting any sleep tonight," she stated as she stood up and headed after Dean.

He was already in the shower when Kitty closed the door behind her, and she asked, "You drunk yet?"

"Almost there," he answered and Kitty noticed the empty bottle of scotch on the floor. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Want to take a guess?" she asked as she leaned against the sink. "I'll give you a hint: it's why I'm fat."

Dean pulled the curtain of the shower aside and looked Kitty up and down. "There has never been an ounce of fat on you, and all I can see is an exceptionally beautiful woman."

Any normal girl would have fallen for Dean's charms in an instant, and there was a large amount of time where that would have worked on Kitty. But since she had seen it nearly every day for nearly two years, it was something she was used to, though it still did make her feel good.

"How about what we talk about that probing table," Kitty offered, changing her grin into a sly smile, and she watched as Dean quickly closed the curtain on her.

"Get out," he demanded through Kitty's soft laughter. "This topic is reason enough for divorce."

"You wouldn't do that," Kitty laughed as she began to walk out of the bathroom. "You know no one would be able to put up with you as well as I do."


	31. Chapter 31

When Kitty awoke the next morning, Skyler and Dean were still fast asleep while Sam typed away at something on his computer. She glanced down at the foot of the bed, where Skyler was asleep on an air mattress, her face buried into a pillow. _Nothing is going to wake her_, Kitty thought to herself as she went to the bathroom to go and change.

As she pulled a shirt over her head, she felt the baby move about inside her in quick, short movements. "You've got the hiccups, little guy?" she quietly asked as she placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the soft movements on the outside. "Well, suck it up, because we don't want your auntie Skyler groping for a feel, do we?"

It felt almost instant that the baby's little hiccups stopped, and Kitty laughed silently as she finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Dean had woken up by the time she exited, and he had pulled on a fresh shirt. He was standing over Skyler, a glass of water in his hand and slowly tipped it so that it fell on her hair.

When the water touched Skyler's scalp, she jumped straight up on the mattress, her whole body on alert. She looked around, then her eyes landed on Dean. "What the hell was that for?"

"We're going for breakfast," Dean smiled crookedly. "So, if you want some food…"

"I'll be ready in five." There were a few things that could make Skyler change her mind so quickly, and food was right there under sleep for the girl. When Skyler saw Kitty, she asked, "Did the baby move?" as her hands stretched towards her.

"Nope," Kitty lied as she moved out of Skyler's way. "And, if he was, I wouldn't let you touch me."

Skyler shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her bag, and ran into the bathroom. Everyone sat idly as they waited for Skyler to get out of the bathroom, not really knowing what more to talk about after what happened last night.

"You sure you feel a hundred percent, Dean?" Kitty asked as she poked him in the shoulder. "Especially after those aliens touched you and-"

"Kitty, I swear, if you don't stop, I'm going to go nuts," Dean demanded as rubbed his eyes, trying to push away the memories.

Kitty thought about that for a moment, then leaned up against Dean, and whispered, "That might be fun. Always wanted to pretend to be Nurse Ratched."

Dean only had time to glance down at Kitty with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin before Skyler rushed out of the bathroom, shouting, "Let's get food!"

* * *

><p>"So, on top of all the demons and angels and the ghosts and the skinwalkers, it turns out that there's…" Dean started, but then he shook his head and looked down at his hands, unable to complete his train of thought.<p>

"It's okay, babe," Kitty smiled as she reached out and grasped his hand. "It helps to talk about your problems. You went through a very traumatic experience. All those alien experimentations and what-not."

Skyler laughed from across the table, where she sat next to Sam and shoveled the remainder of her scrambled eggs into her mouth. "Is it your goal to make my life miserable?" Dean asked as he looked from Skyler and then down at Kitty, gently squeezing her hand as he did so.

"Only half the time," she answered back as she took a sip of her coffee. "The other half of it is broken up between making sure you don't kill yourself, and making sure I don't kill you."

She smiled sweetly up at Dean, who then sighed and went back to his train of thought. "So, if aliens are actually real, what's next? Hobbits?"

"I'd love to meet a hobbit!" Skyler put in, and when everyone stared at her like she was slightly crazy – which she probably was – she added, "They like to eat all the times, they live happy lives, and they don't give a shit about what's happening somewhere else. Seems like the best life. I'd happily join them."

"Sky," Kitty sighed as she looked over at the young girl, "you've been reading too much Tolkens lately, haven't you? And you're a little too tall to be a hobbit."

When Skyler shrugged her shoulders, Sam made eye contact with the waitress and smiled at her. Dean caught the look, and leaned across the table. "You just gave her the silent 'how ya doin'," he stated as he glared at his brother.

"What?" Sam asked as a confused expression crossed his face.

"Soulful Sammy wouldn't be trying to pick up waitresses," Kitty explained as she rubbed her face, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well, say you've got a soul," Sam started as he talked with his hands, "and you're on a case, and your brother gets abducted by aliens –"

"We're not going into this again, are we?" Skyler sighed as she pushed her plate away from her, removing the risk of licking the plate.

"Seems like it," Kitty sighed in return, pinching the bridge of her nose and hoping to not get a headache.

"What about when there are no more leads for the night? Are you supposed to just sit there in the dark and suffer, even when there's nothing that can be done at the moment?"

"Yes!" Dean answered, his eyebrows rising as he became more agitated.

Kitty nodded in agreement. "You sit – all alone – and try to think of ways things could have happened differently. Replay the scene in your head a billion times. And you can't do it while having sex! Your mood is supposed to be in the blackest, deepest pit of sorrow ever to be discovered."

Kitty stopped her rant quickly as the waitress approached and dropped a check down on the table, her eyes catching Sam's, who didn't even seem to notice as he asked, "Why not?"

"Because if you had a soul," Dean explained, "your soul wouldn't let you turn the suffering off."

"So you're saying having a soul equals suffering."

"Sammy," Kitty sighed as she stood up from the table, "the pain is what makes you human. Without it, you'd be a robot. Now, let's get out of here before you're robot disease starts to spread."

She dug through her pocket and pulled a few dollars out of it, dropping the money on the table. Then she looked at Dean's face, who's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "What, are you turning into a robot, too? I don't think I can handle two of them right now."

"What's up with that guy?" Dean asked as he nodded toward the front of the diner. Kitty turned, and saw only a cop standing by a window, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Looks like he's taking a break," Kitty answered, nonchalantly, as she grabbed her coat off the back of the chair. "People do that from time to time, or so I've heard. Especially since I've never experienced it personally in our line of-"

"No, not him!" Dean huffed as he looked down at her. "That guy! The guy with the poop fa-" but when Dean looked back at the window, a look of confusion flashed across his face. "Now he's gone."

"Who's gone?" Sam asked, and Dean glared at him heavily.

Kitty's eyes flashed around the diner, and she realized that the people in the immediate area were looking at them. "Okay, guys, before we attract too much attention, let's get out of here and do something important, what do you say?"

* * *

><p>Kitty leaned against the marble counter of the diner while she and Skyler waited for their food to be ready to bring back to the motel. While Kitty had been at the library babysitting Sam, Skyler had been researching with Dean on the internet, and both of the girls were feeling restless.<p>

"How much fun were you having with the robot?" Skyler asked Kitty as she took a long sip of her milkshake while they waited for the food.

With a heavy roll of her eyes, the older woman sighed heavily. "I swear that, if it wasn't Sam, I would have punched him in the face on more than one occasion. This whole soul-less thing is getting really old to me."

"I'm ready for you to not be pregnant," Skyler added, "because pregnant-you doesn't punch as much as she usually would."

"Too much energy," Kitty commented as she handed a waitress some cash to pay for the food before the two girls carried it outside. "Besides, it wouldn't have done much to change anything, anyway. He would need another punch again five minutes later."

The two girls got back into the Chevelle and headed back to the motel. Most of the drive across the town had been quiet, up till the point they reached the motel. "Oh, and just FYI," Skyler said as she tapped the dashboard of the car, "I forgot to tell you but your car needs an oil change. The light came on two days ago."

"And you just tell me this _now_?" she whined as she pulled into a spot next to the Impala. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Is it important?"

Kitty wanted to find a brick wall and slam her head into a few hundred times. It often amazed her how little Skyler knew about cars and their maintenance; especially with how often she spent time with herself and Dean. She had hoped that some of the automotive knowledge would have rubbed off onto her half-sister.

Getting out of the car, Kitty explained that she'd be teaching her sister how to change the oil in the car. "And you'll have to do the best part and get under the car, since I can't fit."

"Can't you have Dean do the down-and-dirty part?" Skyler whined as she carried the bag of diner food into the motel room.

Putting the key into the lock, Kitty noticed Sam walking over to them as he was on his way back from the library. As they walked into the room, they both startled when Dean exclaimed, "I killed one!"

The group of three looked about the room, and with a puzzled expression, Kitty asked, "Killed what?"

"An alien! Come here." Dean grabbed Kitty by the shoulders and steered her till she stood in front of the open microwave. "You see it? All the blood and… blech?"

Kitty raised her left eyebrow and took a glance toward Skyler and Sam. It was conformation enough with their puzzled expressions that they saw the exact same thing that she did: nothing.

"How much did you have to drink tonight?" Kitty asked as she raised her eyebrow. "There's nothing there."

"'Nothing there?'" Dean repeated as he looked back in the microwave. "How can you not see all that crap? It's right there!"

"Okay," Sam said, "let's go with you see it and I don't. What the hell was _it_?"

With a shake of his head and a crooked smile, Dean leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. "It was a little… naked lady, okay?"

"He's drunk," Skyler sighed as she grabbed her box of French fries out of the bag and plopped herself down into one of the chairs.

"I'm not drunk!" Dean retorted, then he turned his gaze back to Sam and Kitty, deciding to ignore Skyler. "It was a… little, glowing, _hot_ naked lady. With nipples. And she hit me."

"Good," Kitty chuckled as she pulled a bottled water out of the bag.

Sam smiled as well, but when he received a glare from Dean, he looked from Kitty and back to him. "She can laugh, but I can't?"

"Comes with being married," Kitty replied as she poked Sam in the arm.

"Okay, fine," Sam huffed before he returned to his train of thought. "Shot in the dark, but did this little lady have wings?" When Dean shifted his weight, but didn't answer, Sam sat up straighter. "She did, didn't she? One of the fringier theories I came across – and what actually went with that crazy crystal lady was yammering about – is that these abductions have nothing to do with UFO's."

Skyler popped right back up from where she was lounging in the chair. "My attention has again been peaked. Explain it to me, robo-boy."

"These encounters have been going on for centuries, not with extraterrestrials but with ultra-terrestrials," Sam explained as he sat at the edge of his chair. "People nowadays say 'space aliens' or whatever, but they used to call them fairies."

While Kitty almost choked on her water, Skyler jumped up excitedly and dropped all of her French fries on the floor. "FINALLY!"

"You have to be kidding me," Dean retorted as he rolled his eyes and began pacing the room.

"Hey, you're the one who pizza-rolled Tinkerbell. I'm just doing the math. But this is a good lead."

"A good lead to where?" Kitty asked, still coughing from her attempt of drowning, but something told her that she was going to end up being covered in glitter.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! Sorry for how long it has been since I've posted. Believe it or not, this has actually been written for a few months, and it was just waiting for me to finish the last few paragraphs. But, my writer's block has ended and I hope to be able to post more regularly. That means that I'll be bringing my laptop with me everywhere I go (school, barn, the moon...) so that I can get more chances to write. :D<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Boo! I'm back from the dead. Inspiration has finally struck again, and I'm ready to start writing again!**

* * *

><p>"There is no bribe in the world that can get me in <em>that<em>!" Kitty and Dean stood directly outside of the trailer to the woman that they had talked to the previous day; the woman who believed in the fairies. The outside of her trailer reflected the Marion's passion for fairies and all things equivalent.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Kitty, and then walked over to the door of the trailer, prepared to knock. "You're coming in with me whether you like it or not," he said right before he brought his knuckles to rasp against the door.

As soon as Marion saw Kitty and Dean, she smiled widely and with much enthusiasm as she ushered them inside of her trailer. And if Kitty thought the outside was heavily decorated, the inside was like stepping into an unorganized figurine shop. There were even tiny figurines of fairies and garden gnomes scattered on the table that they sat at after Marion served them tea in a child's tea-set.

Quickly, Dean made up some story about why they were there while Kitty tried to hold back from gagging. There were too many figurines about the place, and she never liked the ideas behind the fairies. "I get that tinkerbells are fairies," Dean chuckled nervously, pulling her back and away from her thoughts of how to destroy the trailer, "but what about the tiny Santa Claus and the troll and the-"

When Dean motioned toward a hobbit-like creature, Marion smiled deeply and revealing how much she loved the subject. "That's a garden gnome," she answered, then went about ticking off the different things that were in the room.

"And all of these little… sprites," Kitty mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "They're part of the fairy family?"

"Yes," Marion replied. "Fairies come in many shapes and sizes. Magical, mischievous beings from the realm next door. Only people who have been there and returned to our world can see the fairies here!"

Kitty nudged Dean gently in the shoulder, and she could feel him tense up. She wanted to laugh at the torture she was putting him through – especially if it meant alleviating the uncomfortable feelings she had.

After shifting himself slightly away from Kitty, Dean asked, "So why are the fairies abducting people?"

"There is much theory to that, but little fact," Marion answered as she rested her elbows on the table and stretched her fingers. "We know that they only take firstborn sons. Personally, I think they're taken to Avalon to service Oberon, the Fairy King."

Then Kitty did laugh, and she didn't hold back. She could feel Dean glaring at her, and Marion was confused over her outburst, but she couldn't care. All the unsettling feelings that she had been swallowing up were finally flowing out of her.

"I'm- I'm sorry, but excuse me." The pregnant woman slid herself out of the seat and quickly made her way out of the cramped trailer.

Once she was finally outside, Kitty was able to catch her breath and collect herself. She couldn't figure out why it was so funny, and left it at the fact that she's been around crazy people for way too long. And thinking of Dean being abducted to "service" the fairy king pushed her over the top.

"Thanks for the tea," she heard Dean say, his voice very tight as he made his way out of the trailer. One look at him, and Kitty had to suppress another giggle. He looked as if he had just walked out of the most uncomfortable place in the world. Of course, for him, a house full of fairy figurines is probably one of them.

When Dean caught up to Kitty, he looked at her with an annoyed expression. "You left me," he simply stated. "You left me in there, and I feel like I got the crazy all over me."

"I heard crazy was contagious," Kitty replied, pretending to be concerned as she wiped some glitter of the arm of his jacket. "I also think it's fatal."

Dean gently glared at her, then pointed his finger at her and said, "That's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

He then rolled his eyes at Kitty as the two began to make their way toward the Impala. "So what's our next move? Call Bobby and Sunny? Hell, I'd even resort to calling my dad if it means giving us another step in the game."

"I'll call Skyler, and see what she and Sam got so far," Dean sighed as the two got into the car.

Surprisingly, while Skyler was babysitting Sam as they went out on the town, they discovered Mr. Brennan buying a massively large amount of cream. While the two of them continued to follow Mr. Brennan, her and Dean were going to take a look around his watch shop.

"You go in," Kitty said when they pulled up next to the shop, and Dean gave her a look of surprise. "You're the only one who can see the little shits, and if I go in, I'll probably knock something over with my gigantic-ness."

He opened his mouth to argue, but it was futile. Dean was the only one who could see him, and the space was cramped. It killed Kitty to admit that there were some things she wasn't able to do anymore.

"I'll be right back," he stated before he got of the car and headed into the building.

She leaned back in the seat of the car and rubbed her eyes. The cramping in her back was starting to come back, and she felt like she was in great need of a nap.

Pulling out her phone, Kitty quickly sent a text to Skyler to see where Brennan had gone to. Not surprisingly, he had made his way back to the pub that Kitty and Sam had tracked him to the other night. _The guy's psychiatrist is his drink_, she thought to herself as she watched Dean walk out of the clock shop.

"Skyler and Sam followed Brennan back to the pub," she explained as Dean got back into the Impala, his eyes fixed dead ahead. "Looks like the guy could drink _you _under a table." When she didn't get an answer back from Dean, she poked him in the arm. "You okay?"

He turned his gaze to Kitty and fluttered his eyes as he tried to form a coherent thought. "Little… I don't know – elves! He had freaking _elves_ in there."

Kitty in turned gazed at Dean for a second. "Okay, that totally sounds weird. And like you're on drugs, so don't go talking about that in public."

"Not planning on it." Dean looked at his watch, then through the front windshield of the Impala. "Look, the place is just down the street. Can we walk there? I need to clear my head."

* * *

><p>Dean had called Sam, and the two began to wonder if Brennan had made a deal with one of the fairies. With a promise – mostly from Skyler – to talk about it when they reached the pub, Dean wrapped his arm around Kitty's waist as the two walked down the sidewalk.<p>

The evening air had a slight chill to it, which caused Kitty to pull her sweater more tightly around her frame. In her opinion, the only good thing about having to buy new clothing while she was pregnant was the large sweaters she'd have after the baby was born. The one she currently had on was of gray crocheted yarn, and it felt like she was wrapped in a blanket, it was so soft.

She was in such a relaxed state inside her warm wrap, that when Dean's arm stiffened around her, she almost didn't notice. "There's someone following us across the street," Dean whispered when he brought his cheek down against the top of her head, making it seem like an intimate gesture.

Kitty took a quick glance across Dean's frame to the opposite side of the street, half expecting to see someone slinking behind the parked cars. "There's no one there, Dean," she huffed as she straightened her frame, but when she tried to pull away, Dean guided her down an alleyway. "What the hell-"

"Go," Dean stated. "If you can't see him, then it's a fairy."

So Kitty picked up speed and Dean followed behind her, the two half-jogging through the alley. When the next street came up on them, they turned the corner and Dean pressed Kitty against the wall. "Stay quiet," he instructed, even though she didn't need to be told twice, and when a shadow started growing from the alleyway, Dean braced himself to jump.

Kitty watched as Dean landed in a pile of limbs and shouts, while she stood mortified as Dean yelled at the fairy. Finally, she found her voice and shouted his name as she pulled him off of the man. For their luck, it wasn't a fairy, but a man who had dwarfism, and the entire time, Dean had been calling him a fairy.

His back was against Kitty's legs, and Dean looked from the man and then up at Kitty with a _I fucked up_ expression. Then he turned back to the man he tackled and laughed, "I'm just kiddin'."


End file.
